


Little T and her Daddy J

by PaddleTeacher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddleTeacher/pseuds/PaddleTeacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1-<br/>T is excited for her first meeting with another little and for seeing her Daddy for the first time in a long time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story does include aspects of a Dd/lg relationship and spanking.

T paced back and forth. From the living room, to the kitchen, back to the living room. She stopped and thought to herself, “this is ridiculous! Sit down!” She plopped on the couch and turned on the TV, remembering that was why she was pacing. She had already flipped through every channel and turned it off. So again she switched it off and her knees started bouncing all on their own, as though they were trying to use the action as a way to spend some of her frustrated, nervous, excited energy.

“Gah!” she huffed. She got up and headed to the bathroom to check her hair and makeup and clothes for the 100th time.

T had not seen her Daddy in an age. A frustratingly long, and unfair time to have to wait. But, today was finally, FINALLY here! The day her Daddy came to visit again! Their work schedules had clashed and life had gotten in the way for the past few weeks, but now the play date they had planned was finally here! T had also met another little online, her name was Sara, and after chatting a few times and meeting for coffee a couple times they became fast friends. They discussed maybe having a little play date together and after discussing it with her Daddy, they decided that today she would come over to play today too!

Unfortunately, J’s little princess had worked herself up into a proper tither and as she looked in the mirror at her piggy tails and the very basic makeup her Daddy allowed she gave a pout. T huffed and her foot stomped by itself on the floor, it seemed to be in cahoots with her bouncy legs. Then she stomped again and whined to herself, “Why isn’t he here yet??” T stomped as loud as she could all the way back to the living room and sighed yet again.

And suddenly a voice from behind her, near the front entrance startled her! “Well! Why the stompy, grouchy feets, baby girl”

T squealed, lept, and spun around. “DADDY!!” And she ran and lept into his open arms. “I was missing you an excited an waiting an waiting! I was trying to be patient, but my legs weren’t listing! An everything was huffy an took too LONG!!”

J gave a soft chuckle, squeezed his little one tight and kissed her forehead. “I missed you too, baby button! Sorry it took me so long! Traffic was atrocious!”

T giggled and said “s’ok Daddy! You’re here now!” and she looked up at him. He tilted her head up and kissed her deep on the lips.

J’s little girl practically melted into the kiss and moaned as her Daddy’s arms wrapped her up tight and his tongue explored her eager mouth. When he broke the kiss and pecked her nose, she crinkled it and smiled.

“Well!” J said, letting her go so he could set his bag down, “what has my favorite little kitten been doing today?” J took her hand and walked to the living room. There were coloring books on the table, looking hastily started and then forgotten.

“Oh, was my lil one drawing pictures? Did she make her Daddy one?”

T frowned. “I’m sorry Daddy, I wanted to, but I was too ‘cited an huffy to color, the crayons were too quiet an I couldn’t concentrate.”

“Aww, that’s OK baby girl! Sometimes coloring is too slow for excited princesses!” He replied. T smiled. Her Daddy always knew just what to say to make everything better. They hugged again, standing quietly in the living room, enjoying the long awaited embrace. Then her Daddy did something she wasn’t expecting just yet. He let go and looking down at her he asked innocently “So, is there anything my little lady needs to tell her Daddy?”

T’s tummy instantly flipped upside down. That question usually meant that her Daddy knew something they needed to “discuss.” These discussions (T thought to herself) usually happened, not face to face, but bare bottom to hand. Her cheeks went from normal to rosy in a matter of seconds, and she bit the corner of her lip. Her hands fidgeted in front of her and she swayed back and forth, making the hem of her dress flutter this way and that.

“What could he know about?” she thought “what should I tell?” T was almost always a very good girl, but there were a couple of things that weighed on her conscience. One of those things were big, and one wasn’t too big, but she knew that they both probably merited some ouchie time over her Papa’s lap… T looked up at her Daddy’s eyes and mumbled “nuffing, Daddy.”

“Are you sure, princess?” her Daddy said and he gave her that “look” that all littles know very well.

Those 4 words and Daddy’s look, made her rethink her position. She contemplated continuing the fib, but she definitely didn’t want to relearn THAT particular lesson. One soapy mouth was more than enough for this little girl, thank you very much. T’s fluttering tummy made the words hesitant, but her Daddy patiently waited for her to get it out.

“wellllll…. I was really REALLY excited last night…. an I WANTED to go to bed on time, but I couldn’t sleep! It wasn’t fair! My ‘cited head wouldn’t go to sleep! an I tried an tried but I ended up getting out of bed and watching TV to try an relax, an then it was suddenly really late. Mr. Clock said it was midnight.”

J frowned. “Hmmmmm, well, we both agreed that your bedtime was 10 didn’t we? It’s important for little girls to get enough sleep. We discussed that if you were having trouble sleeping, to try playing with your kitty or reading a book in bed, didn’t we?”

T nodded and blushed at the mention of playing with her kitty. “Yes Daddy. I forgoted though. I’m sorry.”

Her Daddy smiled down at his little girl and said “that’s OK baby girl, we’ll have a little chat in a bit to help you remember. Now, what else does my little princess need to tell me?”

T’s skin flushed again. Her tummy felt like a family of butterflies lived inside it now and she unconsciously reach back behind her when her bottom tingled, seeming to sense that it was in peril.

“ummm…. Well… You know…” T looked down at her suddenly very interesting toes, “member how last time… My Papa found my… Cigarettes” she whispered that word, like it was a swear that didn’t feel right in her mouth . “I… Tried to quit again like you said…. But…” T couldn’t finish the sentence. She just hung her head and waited.

J used his fingers to lift her chin. Her eyes were already welling up and he said quietly “What happened last time when Daddy found out you were smoking?”

T wanted to sink into the ground and disappear.  “I…. I got a spankin.”

Her Daddy asked sternly “And what’s going to happen today?”

“I’m gonna get a spankin again… ” she whispered.

“Where is Daddy going to spank you, princess?”

T was so embarrassed but forced herself to reply just barely audibly, “on my bare bum.”

Her Daddy said “Mmmm Hmm. And is your Daddy only going to spank you with his hand?”

Oh my god how T hated these conversations. Blushing from her forehead to her toes she shook her head no and whispered with a pout, “no, Daddy will prolly have to ‘pank my bum with a brush too.”

Her Daddy nodded, satisfied with her answer. “Anything else I need to know about young lady?”

T couldn’t speak anymore, her mouth had gone suddenly dry, but she shook her head no.

“Ok young lady, you can march yourself over to the corner and stay there for a little while and think about the very sore, bare bum you’re about to have.”

T was almost grateful to be headed to the corner. At least she didn’t have to keep that conversation going! She shuffled to the corner and made sure she stood the way her Daddy always told her to. Her nose touching the walls and slightly bent over so her bottom poked out and her hands on her head. T was thankfully fully dressed right now, but she was fairly certain that this wouldn’t be her only trip here and she was likely to be a little more exposed next time. She knew her Daddy was disappointed, and right now, all she could think about was how sore her backside was going to be very shortly.

J folded his arms and watched his precious little girl in the corner for a moment and sighed. “well, I had better get things ready” he thought, he grabbed his bag and brought it upstairs.

After what felt like an eternity T’s Daddy came back downstairs and stood in the living room. “Ok baby, let’s go upstairs and get this over with.”

T’s heart skipped a beat and started racing. “Yes Daddy.” She choked out and with her head hung, she walked to him. He took her hand and led her up the stairs. T felt like she was being led to the gallows and like always her fear reared up in her chest. Even though she’d had multiple spankings from her Daddy and she knew that when it was over she always felt SO much better, they ALWAYS hurt. They hurt a lot. And she always got a little scared when she remembered how much they hurt.

J led T to the bedroom upstairs, and she groaned inside when she saw the long handled, wooden bath brush sitting on the bed. “That one stings SOOOOOOOO bad!” she thought depressingly. It always left her bottom covered in purple and red stinging welts and it was usually a few days before she could sit without being reminded of her spanking.  
T’s Daddy sat on the edge of the bed and he stood her between his open knees. She fidgeted with the front of her dress, and then stopped when her Daddy took her hands in his.

“Why are you going to get a spanking now, baby girl?” He asked.

T hated this part, it always made her blush so bad. “Cause I kept smoking and didn’t tell you and I didn’t follow my bedtime rule.”

“That’s right young lady. I’m a little disappointed baby girl. You know that Daddy is more than willing to help you to try to quit, but he can’t do that if he doesn’t know you need help! Remember, you can talk to me about anything! And I’m always willing to try to help however I can! Communication is SO important princess! And you also know that your bedtime is important too, it’s not healthy to not get enough sleep, and I know that you know better. Do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy. I’m so sorry Daddy.” she said.

“I know you are princess. Ok, lift your dress for Daddy now.”

“Ohhhh.” T groaned. She gripped the hem of her little dress and lifted it up over her waist so her Daddy could see her little cotton panties. His rough hands found the waistband and he tugged them all the way down and she stepped out of them. Her shaved bare little kitty stared right at her Daddy’s face and he looked up at his blushing little girl.

“Ok baby. Daddy is going to take you over his knee and spank your bare bum with his hand. Then, you’re going to stand in the corner naked and when Daddy decides you’re ready, you’re heading right back over my lap and I’m going to paddle your bum with that bath brush until you’re a very sorry little girl. Am I understood, young lady?”

T whispered “yes Daddy.” And then she was tumbled over his lap. Her dress slid up and over her breasts and pooled around her neck. Her bare bottom positioned and ready for Daddy’s firm hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2-  
> Sara arrives!

Sara was nervous. Nervous but excited! She had never had the chance to be little with anyone else before, except her Daddy. Having a real life play date with another little girl was an exciting new adventure! She knew that T’s Daddy would be there too, but they had discussed that this would be just an innocent play date, no sexual stuff. This time at least, if everything clicked, maybe in the future, who knows? Sara’s Daddy was working today, so he couldn’t come, but they chatted about it too, and decided that if everything went well, that it could be really fun to have another dd/lg couple to play with and new, understanding friends were always welcome.

Sara parked her car in the driveway and sat for a second. She took a deep breath and then had a quick glance around before she opened the door and walked up the steps. Sara’s Daddy had her dress up in her littlest outfit before she left, and even though she agreed that it would help her and T stay in “little space,”  she didn’t want to dawdle around for any “Muggles” to get an eyeful of her in her babydoll dress, saddle shoes, knee high socks, and ponytail.

Sara knocked on the door and waited…. No answer. She glanced around, coast was still clear. She pulled her phone from her Hello Kitty bag and looked at the address again. Yup, she definitely had the right place. Sara knocked again and then when there was no answer she tried calling T’s cell. Dammit, voicemail. She hung up and thought for a second, “why isn’t she answering?” She reached out tentatively and tried the door handle, it was, surprisingly, open. Sara poked her head in the door and said “Hello?” There was no answer, however she saw T’s shoes in the entrance and coloring books and crayons spread out on the coffee table. “WHEW!” It’s the right place, Sara thought and rather than wait around any longer on the steps she came in.

She leaned down to unbuckle her shoes when suddenly a sound from upstairs made her stand up straight and her hands covered her mouth to stifle a gasp and she froze like a statue.

It was muffled, and just barely loud enough to make its way down the stairs to her, but having personally experienced and made those sounds herself, the source was undeniable. Sara felt a blush wash over her and she couldn’t help but smile curiously and listen closer. She slowly pulled her shoes off and thought to herself, yup that is DEFINITELY the sounds of a spanking! Sara knew that this was most likely unplanned, as both T and her Daddy knew she was coming, and she also knew that spankings between a little and her Daddy were usually private situations, but Sara was feeling a little curious. She knew she should stay put and wait for the two of them to come downstairs, but the slapping sounds and muffled cries and apologies were just too much to resist.

Sara crept to the foot of the stairs and listened with fascination. As she got on all fours and quietly crept up the stairs she could just make out what was being said.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

“OW OW DADDY! OW! PLEASE DADDY! OW! I’M SOOOOORY!”

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

“You will NOT keep secrets from Daddy young lady! And you will follow your bedtime rules as well! Am I understood?”

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

“OW OW YES DADDY! YES! I’M SORRY DADDY! OW!”

SLAP SLAP SLAP

This very situation had featured in Sara’s fantasies more than once but usually it was someone witnessing HER being punished. Sara’s body betrayed her and she felt the familiar tingling and wetness start spreading from between her legs. She listened carefully and there was some quiet speaking she couldn’t make out and a pause in the spanking. Sara hesitated and was just about to scamper back down the stairs when it started up again. There was no more scolding, and the swatting definitely sounded more intense.

SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP

And although there were no more words, Sara winced when she heard her friend go from pleading and apologizing to sobbing and wailing, and thought “wow, that’s an ouchie one, T must be in big trouble.”

It sounded like things were coming to an end as Sara could tell the echoing slaps of hand on sore bottom got really hard and sharp and T was crying freely. So she crept back down the stairs and sat on the couch with her hands pressed between her thighs. As Sara bit her lip and listened to the sounds of a well punished bottom coming from upstairs, she unconsciously flexed and relaxed her thighs and waves of tingles washed over her flushed skin. Her panties felt absolutely soaked and she knew that the slightest touch to her kitty would probably be enough to push her over the edge. Sara was JUST about to slip her fingers up her dress and into her panties when the spanking upstairs stopped abruptly. She could still hear muffled sobs and quiet words, and then a quiet “Yes Sir.” Sara quickly pulled her hands out, looked around and picked up a crayon and started coloring when she head footsteps on the stairs.

J started when he saw a little figure quietly coloring in the living room. “Umm, hello there!” he said as he suddenly remembered the play date.  
Sara turned and said gravely “Hello Mr. J.” and blushing she continued “I didn’t mean to interrupt, but no one answered when I knocked and the way I’m dressed…” Sara trailed off.

J replied “Ohhhhhh, of course! Sara, right? I’m sorry you had to hear that, T and I have some unfinished business to take care of. She’s just calming down and thinking right now before we finish up. Would you like a snack or some juice or something?”

“I’d love some juice, please!” Sara said.

J grabbed one of the sippy cups from the counter and filled it with apple juice and brought it over to Sara.

“Thank you Sir!” She said, and J smiled.

“You are very welcome. Such a polite little girl!”

Sara blushed and beamed. “I’ll just color and wait for you and T, Ok Mr. J?”

J nodded. “That should be fine little one. We won’t be long.”

And with that, he headed back up the stairs


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3-  
> Discipline continues, and Sara gets a surprise!

T quietly cried, naked in the corner. Her bare bum faced the bedroom and burned bright red from the tops of her cheeks to the backs of her thighs. T’s Daddy always spanked very thoroughly and made sure her whole bottom, her sit spots, and the tops of her thighs were all well attended to. Her naked breasts jiggled a little with her shaking breaths as she slowly calmed down. Suddenly, she turned her head towards the open door.

“Was that…. Voices??” She thought, suddenly panicked. “Who would Daddy be talking to….?” and then, it dawned on her. “Oh…. Ohhhhhh nooo!” T dropped her hands and started out of the corner in a panic and then stopped herself and turned back and got back in position. She knew her Daddy would just add more spanking to her already tender bottom if she left the corner, and besides, Sara probably just showed up and Daddy was being a good host. Probably… At least she wouldn’t have to deal with the bath brush till later, and then her heart started racing…. “what if he doesn’t wait till later though….”

Her Daddy’s footsteps made their way up the stairs and as soon as he entered, T asked, “Daddy, was that Sara? Should I…”

But she couldn’t finish the sentence. Her Daddy swatted her bum and asked “Do we speak during corner time?

Tara jumped at the swat and answered “No sir, but…”

Another swat landed and T yelped “OWIE!”

“No butts, young lady, you know the rules. Now, come here.”

T turned and walked, naked and exposed, to her seated Daddy.

“Now, baby girl. Sara is waiting patiently and politely downstairs with some juice and is coloring quietly. She has been on her best behavior and knows that we have an important discussion to finish. Before you ask, yes she can hear you and yes you are still going to have your already sore little bare bum paddled with the bath brush. If you want to avoid this situation in the future, I’d suggest that you do NOT keep secrets and you DO keep to your bed time! If things work out, this probably won’t be the last time Sara hears you getting a spanking, and I know that you know that you’re most likely going to hear her over her Daddy’s knee someday as well.”

T’s mouth hung open in surprise, but that slowly changed to the embarrassed realization that her Daddy was right. But that didn’t stop her from blushing and noticing the wide open bedroom door as she was dragged back over her Daddy’s lap.

T was draped over one leg and was shifted way forward so her bottom pointed at the ceiling. J hooked a strong leg over hers and said “Hand please.”

“Daddy, noooooo!” T knew that hooking her legs and pinning her hand meant that the rest of her spanking would be really hard and no matter how she struggled she’d be stuck for the duration.

“Now, young lady. Do NOT make me ask you again.”

T cried and slowly reached back and her Daddy grasped her wrist and pinned it to her back and he picked up the heavy wooden brush.

Sara kneeled on the bottom stair, her chest resting a few steps up. Her eyes wide and mouth making a perfect circle as she listened to the conversation just a few short steps away. She realized that from the sounds of their voices that the bedroom door had been left open and she could hear the scene upstairs completely clearly.

Her breath came in short pants as Sara reached between her legs and into her absolutely soaked panties. It took every ounce of willpower she had to not moan out loud as her fingers slipped between the lips of her soaking kitty. She rolled her hips and bucked and had her first orgasm when she heard the paddling begin.

Sara felt a little guilty, knowing how sore her friend’s bottom must be, and that she was wantonly stroking herself, but she was SO wet and SO turned on that she couldn’t help herself.

T screamed and struggled as her Daddy brought the brush down over and over. She bawled out loud “OOOOWWWWW DADDY I’M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!” The thought of her friend downstairs completely forgotten.

WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP

T Stopped being able to form words and simply wailed as the brush landed unrelentingly on her burning bottom. It just burned and stung and when T thought she couldn’t take anymore, it just kept coming.

Sara humped her hips up and down, her fingers rubbing furiously over her swollen clit. The swats upstairs muffling her groan as she came again. Panting as she slowed her fingers and rested her head on the stair.

“Are you quite finished, young lady?” came a voice from behind her.

Sara yelped and whipped around and ripped her hand from her panties to see her Daddy standing in the entryway.

“I! What are you doing here?? I thought you were working?? I was just!…. It…. It isn’t what it looks like!!” Sara wailed.

Her Daddy said “I managed to get off early and I wanted to surprise you by being here for your play date! And it looks to me like you heard your new friend getting a lickin and you decided that it would be a good idea to get yourself off, and cum without permission! Do I have it about right, little miss?”

The bath brush was still making wicked snapping sounds from upstairs and T’s wailing echoed down them as well.

Sara winced and turned beet red but didn’t answer.

“That’s what I thought. Get those panties off, tuck that dress up in the back and march yourself into the corner this instant little lady.”

Sara scrambled up and ran to the corner, her Daddy swatting her bum as she rushed past.

When J and T, still sniffing and with red puffy eyes, came down the stairs, they were met with a bare bottomed Sara in the corner and her Daddy standing with his arms folded in the living room.

“Hi, I’m Chris, Sara’s Daddy, and I was wondering if I could borrow that brush.”

And a very sorry groan came from the corner


	4. Chapter 4

Sara was absolutely mortified. She heard her new friend T, gasp when she came in the living room with Mr. J.   
Sara wished beyond all hope that she could turn invisible. T was a little taller than her, but Sara was a little chubbier, self consciously so, and she could only imagine what her bottom looked like to her new friends, poking out from under her lifted dress and her frilly, ruffled baby pink panties around her knees. 

When J returned from upstairs with the bath brush, T frowned and whispered in her Daddy's ear, "Daddy, she's standing wrong!" 

A smile touched the corner of J's lips when he noticed Sara had her arms behind her back, rather than on her head like he instructed his baby girl. He whispered back, "Not 'wrong' hunny, Sara and her Daddy just have different rules and procedures than us."

J walked to Chris and held out his hand. It's nice to finally meet you Chris, I'm J and this is T." 

Chris shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you too, I wish it were under better circumstances, but it is what it is." 

J nodded gravely and handed the brush to him, saying, "If you'd like some privacy, me and T could head back upstairs for a little while, or go for a walk. You could call T's cell when you're.... finished up." 

Sara didn't move, but hope, precious hope swelled in her chest. She knew she was in REALLY big trouble, and was in for a pretty severe paddling. "Not that I don't deserve it," she thought grimly, and although she had fantasized about this very situation and had cum from the thought of it more times than she could count, actually living it had her blushing redder than she ever thought possible. 

Chris thought about it for a few seconds, and shook his head. "No, I think this punishment should fit the crime." 

Sara groaned from the corner. 

"Pardon me, little miss?" Chris said "What was that?" 

Sara stayed absolutely silent. 

"That's what I thought." Chris said, "I managed to get off work early, and knew that Sara wanted me here and was disappointed I couldn't come, so I headed straight over to surprise her. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so I came in. I was met with the view of Sara kneeling on the stairs, listening to your.... discussion... upstairs with her hand in her panties."

J's eyes got wide and he glanced towards Sara. T's gaping mouth was covered by her hands and her wide eyes were looking at the floor. She was more than a little embarrassed, not only that Sara had heard everything but at her new friend's predicament. T had never seen a punishment spanking in person, and although she sympathized with poor Sara, she was also a more than a little curious. 

Chris continued, "My little Sara can get rather worked up, and she finds spankings to be pretty erotic sometimes. But I never thought she'd betray her friend's privacy like that. I'm really sorry for her behavior." 

J smiled, "that's quite alright, we were both aware that she could hear us, but I decided that my chat with T couldn't wait so I let Sara stay down here and color." 

Chris shook his head, "Well, Sara knows that what she did wasn't alright and if it's Ok with you two, I'd like you two to stay for this." 

Sara could hear her heart racing in her ears. It threatened to thump right out of her chest. She was so humiliated at what she'd been caught doing and now her friends both knew what she'd done. She suddenly realized, "what if T won't be my friend anymore??" and silent tears ran down her face. 

J looked down at his little girl and asked, "If you aren't comfortable with this, little one, it's Ok. We can go. Or, if my little princess is maybe a little curious, we could stay, Ok? It's up to you baby girl, but be honest with me." 

T blushed rosy red and whispered "We can stay, Daddy." 

J smiled, nodded, and turned to Chris. "Where would you like us?" 

Chris looked around and said "I think you'd be most comfortable on the couch, you can have a seat and relax. I'll grab one of those kitchen chairs, this won't take too long." 

While Chris grabbed the chair, T and her Daddy snuggled on the couch. T was REALLY careful how she sat, but she made sure she was cuddled up close to her Papa. Chris returned and placed the chair so that the couch was to his right and the sheer curtains covering the living room window would be on his left when he sat down. Then he turned and stood with his arms folded over his chest. 

"Sara, come over here this instant."

Sara turned slowly and gave her Daddy a pleading look. "Pleeeease Daddy! I'm SO SO SORRY, Please don't spank me here!" 

Her Daddy shushed her and he stroked her hair. "Princess, it isn't me you need to apologize to." and he looked over at J and T. 

Sara's tears rolled down her cheeks and landed in fat droplets on the floor as she shuffled over to the couch. With her heart racing and eyes downcast she said, "I'm really REALLY sorry Mr. J," and then with tear fulled, pleading eyes she looked at T, "I am SO sorry T, I like you SO MUCH and what I did was wrong and I understand if you don't wanna be my friend any more, but I really hope you still will." And Sara couldn't help it anymore as she started to cry. 

T's eyes filled with tears of sympathy and she got up and hugged her friend as hard as she could. "I like you lots and lots too Sara and even though I haven't known you for very long, I will definitely be your friend still, and I hope I'll be your friend for a long long time." Sara shook in her friend's embrace and whispered "Thank you T, thank you so much." 

Both J and Chris smiled at the scene and Chris nodded. "Ok Sara, come here and let's get this done." 

T cuddled with her Daddy, back on the couch and Sara stepped over to Chris again. "Ok little miss. Arms up."  Sara balked at the instruction but did as she was told. She suddenly got goosebumps all over, her Daddy's fingers brushing her skin as he pulled her dress up over her head. As soon as he had her dress off and set to the side, he reached behind her, unhooked her bra and pulled it off as well. Sara's large, heavy breasts swayed free and she wanted SO badly to cover up, but she obediently kept her hands reached up above her head. Her Daddy sat down on the chair in front of his little girl and tugged her frilly little panties all the way down. "Step out and socks, please." He said, and Sara stepped out of her panties and lifted her feetsies one by one, and Daddy removed her socks. "Ok hun, hands behind, please." Sara stepped into the familiar position, he hands behind her back gripping each forearm and her legs a little more than shoulder width apart. 

T's eyes were wide with wonder as she watched with fascination. She saw the little differences, like the position Sara took with her hands behind her back that served to push her breasts up and out. She was surprised to see that her new friend also had her kitty shaved bare, just like hers! T blushed at her thoughts and squirmed in her seat. She leaned in to her Daddy and asked "Daddy, how come Sara's Daddy lets her wear a big girl bra?" 

J let out chuckle. He whispered back, "Well, princess, everyone has different rules. Sara's Daddy has her stand in a different position too." T nodded, "But I see that Sara's Daddy has her kitty smooth and bare just like yours, hmm?" 

Tara gasped shyly, "DADDY!" And she squirmed and wiggled a little in her seat. At first J thought T's wiggles were because of her sore bottom, but he realized that his little girl was squirmy for a different reason. 

"T, I want you to shift position for me, come lean your back against my chest and snuggle up here between my legs." His little girl moved so that she sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist when she snuggled back into his chest to watch. 

"Sara," Chris scolded, "Why are you being punished today?" 

Sara barely whispered "cause, I, cause I um play..." 

Chris interrupted "Speak up young lady." 

Sara took a deep breath, acutely aware of her bare breasts and that the way she stood with her legs apart served to make her kitty very visible and slightly spread open. 

Sara continued again, loud enough for everyone to hear but still shyly  "Cause I gave myself 2 cummies without asking Daddy, and cause I eavesdroped on T's spanking." Sara hung her head. 

Chris said, "That's right little one. You broke your friend's trust by eavesdropping and you know VERY well that you are only allowed to have cummies when your Daddy says so. Now get over my knee young lady, Daddy is going to paddle your naughty little bottom now." 

Sara nodded, "Yes Daddy." 

She submissively laid over his knees and spread her legs open, keeping her knees straight and her toes touching the floor, and reached back to have Chris grab her wrist. 

T quietly gasped when she saw the unfamiliar position. She realized that she could see EVERYTHING. Her friend's position meant that her bottom hole and her noticeably moist kitty were VERY visible. T rolled her hips and bit the corner of her lip. 

J knew that a reaction like this was coming and whispered in her ear and gave it a little nibble. "Baby, Daddy wants you to keep your hands by your sides, understand?" T nodded and gasped when her Daddy slid her dress up. She almost snapped her hands up to stop him, but quickly remembered to keep her hands down. With his left hand J rubbed her breasts through the thin fabric of her dress and pinched and tugged her hardening nipples. His right hand rested over her kitty on top of her panties and he very lightly and gently rubbed up and down. T let out a soft moan and rolled her hips. Her Daddy smiled and couldn't help but notice that his little girl's panties were absolutely soaking wet. T closed her eyes and pushed up into her Daddy's stroking hand. 

"Uh uh, little one. Keep your eyes open and watch your friend. Daddy will give your kitty special pets for you, and you don't have to ask permission to cum or announce this time, but I want you to keep your eyes open and watch your friend get her spanking." 

T groaned "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, yes Daddy." and she got shivers when she felt his hand slip into her panties. 

Then she saw Chris pick up the brush. 

She suddenly realized that Sara's Daddy wasn't going to use his hand first! That was a little scary, but then she got warm tingles when her Daddy's fingers found her kitty. When the paddling began, T felt her Daddy dip his fingers inside her and they were instantly soaked with her wetness. He used his thumb to stroke up and down on her hard little clit and she pressed up against him when one finger slipped inside her kitty and another pressed into her bummy hole. 

WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP 

The swats came about a second apart and were very hard. Angry white ringed, red and purple welts instantly appeared on Sara's bottom and she couldn't help wailing. Her Daddy kept spanking, over and over as the minutes that felt like hours passed by. 

"OW! DADDY! OW OW! OW! PLEASE PLEASE! STOP! IT HURTS IT HURTS! OWEEEEEE!"

T felt REALLY bad for her friend, but Daddy's fingers felt SO GOOD. She bucked her hips and humped against his hand as he pumped his fingers in and out of her kitty and her bottom crinkle. His thumb rubbed up and down on her swollen clit and suddenly her legs shook and locked up and all her muscles clenched and she groaned "Unggghhhhh!" as the orgasm washed over her. Her Daddy kept stroking her slowly and she focused again on Sara and Chris. 

The snapping of the wooden paddle on Sara's backside had been going for a few minutes now and seemed absolutely unrelenting, Sara had stopped using words and was just waiting in heaving sobs as Chris focused the paddle to strike the insides of Sara's open legs and up and down the backs of her thighs. 

T winced and was REALLY glad her Daddy didn't spank her like that. 

T's Daddy stroked her to one more shivering orgasm and she lay panting and glistening against him when the spanking stopped. Her hair was messed and sticking to her forehead and her Daddy slipped his hand from her panties and they straightened up to sit on the couch. 

Sara lay limp and sobbing over Chris's knee, and with each breath she said over and over "I'm sorry Daddy! I'm sorry!" Chris gently rubbed her back and in a soothing voice kept saying "shh shh shh, I know baby, I know, all done, shh shh all done." 

Chris gently lifted her up and hugged Sara as she sniffled and hiccuped into his shoulder. 

He whispered at J that he was going to go lay her down for a nap. And came back downstairs after a few minutes. J grabbed himself and Chris a beer and a sippy cup of apple juice for T and they sat around the kitchen table and chatted for a bit when T asked in a very little and shy voice "Mr. Chris, could I... I mean... Can I Umm go give Sara a hug and some juice? I could bring some lotion for her bum too? Would that be Ok...?" 

Chris's heart melted and he replied "Of course! I'm sure Sara would appreciate some snuggles if it's Ok with your Daddy, it's Ok with me!" 

T looked at her Daddy and said "Pweese Daddy?" 

J nodded "of course baby girl! And thank you for asking so politely!" 

T toddled up the stairs with her sippy cup, one for Sara, and the bottle of lotion to go help her friend feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris and J chatted quietly in the kitchen over beers as T crept up the stairs. The bedroom door was open a crack and T peeked in, trying as hard as she could to be quiet. Sara laid, still naked, quietly curled on the bed sucking on her thumb for comfort, her eyes still puffy and red from crying. 

T leaned away from the crack in the door and softly knocked, whispering "Sara, is it OK if I come in?" 

Sara popped her thumb out to briefly say "uh huh," and resumed suckling. 

T opened the door and gasped. Sara's bottom was pointed towards the door and it was an absolute mess of purple bruises that covered from the top of her cheeks all the way down to just above her knees with a spattering of red and purple peeking out from her very sensitive inner thighs. 

"Oh my god Sara." T whispered "You're so bruised! Are you OK?"

Sara popped her thumb out again and nodded. "yeah, it's Ok. It hurts but I deserved it.... I guess I needed it too, it's..... It's been a while since I got a real punishment one." She glanced at T and realized worry was painted all over her face, and she smiled. "T, it's really ok. This isn't even the worst I've gotten. See.... Um.... I kinda get turned on by spanking.... I guess you already realized that from...." Sara paused and gestured to the door, "everything that happened today. So me and Daddy agreed early in our relationship that punishment spankings would have to be more..... Severe, in order to get the point across. If he just gives me a mild blistering, well, I don't really learn anything and end up just..... Frustrated... You know.... Sexually."

Tara nodded in understanding and stood there for a minute. The two of them quiet. 

Sara looked up at her friend and finally said, "T..... I'm..... I'm really sorry." tears welling up again. "I shouldn't have done what I did." 

T shook her head no. "It's Ok, you don't have to be sorry, I wasn't upset at what you did, just surprised." then she smiled "besides, you already MORE than paid for anything you did wrong." 

Sara smiled and giggled a little bit "Yeahhhhhhh... I guess I got it pretty good, didn't I?" 

T giggled too and nodded profusely, and then looked in Sara's eyes. "Friends?" 

Sara smiled and replied "Friends." 

T set down the things she was holding and leaned down and hugged her friend. She wasn't sure what it was, but after everything they shared today and everything that happened, she suddenly felt a LOT closer to Sara. It was like they had lived through a harrowing ordeal together and that from now on, not only would everything be different, but they were going to be closer than just friends. 

When they broke the hug T bit her lip and said in her "little" voice "So... I broughted you some feel better stuffs." She handed Sara a teddy who she promptly snuggled. "This is Mr. Griz. He always makes me feel better after a spankin. An I got juice too, Apple!" Sara sipped from the sippy cup she was handed and set it on the bedside table. Then T blushed a little and said, "and.... I also brought this." She held up the bottle of vitamin E lotion. "Daddy says it helps heal my bottom marks and I.... Well.... I thought... Maybe you might....." she trailed off. 

Sara blushed a little too, and nodded. She uncurled and layed on her tummy. T sat on the edge of the bed and squeezed some lotion in her hands and rubbed them together. 

She started at the top of her bum and slowly rubbed the lotion in. She worked her way down Sara's sore backside and down her thighs. Sara moaned softly "Mmmm, that feels so wonderful." Then T looked down at the bruises between Sara's thighs and made a decision. Taking a few more pumps of lotion she started to slip her hands between Sara's thighs and rub the lotion into the bruises there. Sara groaned a little louder and opened her legs. The bruises went all the way up, and although T was breaking new ground here for herself, she kept going up the insides of Sara's thighs with the lotion. As she massaged the top most bruises, her fingers brushed Sara's kitty and she was amazed to find it absolutely soaked. Her wetness had made the area all around the inside of her thighs slick with arousal and T curiously started to purposefully let the edge of her hand and fingers rub against Sara's lips as she worked the lotion in. Sara groaned "OHHHHNNNNNGGGG." T watched with fascination as Sara arched her back and ground into her. The whole side of her hand was soaked from Sara's wetness and T couldn't help but squirm a little as she realized her own kitty was going to need attention again too. Sara had shifted up to her knees up a little and with her back arched and legs spread, T saw that Sara was wide open and presented for her. She could see her bottom hole and her whole smoothly shaven kitty and T made a decision. She stopped stroking and leaned over to whisper in Sara's ear. 

"Sara.... I know we said, and agreed to "nothing sexual" this visit...... Buuuut..... I guess I need to know if you want me to stop or keep going?"

Sara hesitated for a second and then whispered "please, don't stop." 

T kissed her ear and gave it a little nibble and said "ok. But I need to do something first. I want you to stay right here, just like this, and I'll be right back." She got up and gave Sara one more stroke before getting up and leaving the room. 

Sara bit down on the pillow and groaned into it "Mmmm Hmmmmm." 

T nervously chewed her lip as she padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Chris and J were quietly chatting, and they both stopped when T walked in. She came in and stood next to her Daddy, blushing beet red. She couldn't figure out what to do with her hands as they idley played with the fabric of her dress. 

Barely above a whisper she said "Daddy..... And Mr. Chris..... Me an Sara were talking upstairs an I did some lotion on her ouchie bum an we were..... We were wondering if..." T bit her lip and she wasn't sure if she could continue. She would have been ok if it were just her Daddy, but with Mr. Chris there it was really hard. 

The two Daddies looked expectantly and a little confused while she nervously tried to get the words out when a wave of understanding washed over Chris's face. He grinned, nodded, and said "it's Ok sweet pea, I think I know what you're asking for. Sometimes lotion time can feel really nice and you want more than just lotion. Thank you for being such a brave little girl and coming down to ask permission. It's Ok with me, if it's Ok with your Daddy."

J felt a smile spread across his face when he understood what she wanted. He nodded as well and said "Awww, such a good girl!" as he stroked her back, "go enjoy yourselves and have some yummy play time. My only rule is that you have to leave the door open and tell Daddy all about it later, Ok?" 

"Tell Sara that goes for me too," Chris grinned, "Now, go have fun." 

T kissed her Daddy and said "Thank you!" and scrambled back up the stairs. 

When she got back to the room T saw that Sara had moved her knees up a little further and her legs were spread even wider. Her bottom hole and kitty were obscenely pushed into the air and at some point while T was gone, Sara had slid her hands under her chest. She pinched and rubbed her tender nipples as they were pressed into the bed and she was rolling her hips and groaning while she waited. 

T saw that Sara's kitty was still soaking, maybe even more so, as her lips glistened and there was a slippery string of her wetness leading from her lips to the side of her thigh. T crouched down and softly ran her fingers over Sara's thighs and came up to suck on her earlobe, she whispered, "our Daddies say we're allowed to play as long as we leave the door open and tell them about it later. Do you still wanna?...." 

Sara moaned "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm uh huh!" as she rolled her hips more. T turned her head and found Sara's lips. Their mouths met, instantly opening so they could explore each other with their tongues. Sara groaned into T's mouth when she cupped her hand over her wetness and slowly rubbed up and down as they kissed. 

They passionately kissed for a little bit and then T stood up. With big doe eyes Sara watched as T got undressed and laid next to Sara on the bed. She kissed Sara's neck and shoulders and slowly dipped 2 fingers into her. Sara couldn't care less about the open door and loudly grunted "UNNNGGG oh God, that feels SOOOOOOOO good..." T's fingers alternated between rubbing up and down on her clit and then plunging back inside her to pump in and out. Sara started humping back into T's thrusting fingers and her breath was coming in little squeaks and gasps when she begged, "Oh god oh God, oh T, oh my God keep going, I'm gonna, oh God, T can I cum? PLEASE can I? Oh T, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" 

T sucked and nibbled on Sara's neck and she said "Cum for me Sara, do it, let it out for me!" Just like her Daddy told her when she begged like that. 

Sara almost screamed when she grunted out, "UNNNNNHHHHHHHHH I'M CUMMING! T, I'M CUMMING RIGHT NOW!!" Her hips started to shake and her thighs tensed and locked up as T's fingers pounded into her, and T gasped "Oh my god!" when Sara suddenly soaked her whole hand! Sara's hips violently thrust up and down as she gushed all over T's hand and she cried "UNG! UH! FUCK! YES!" When Tara slowed, and then slowly moved to stroking and petting her as she kissed her neck. T giggled "You made a mess!!" and Sara blushed and giggled too "Ohhhhhh, that felt SO good. I couldn't help it! Sometimes I do... You know... Squirt sometimes, when I cum like that....sorry...." T smiled "Don't be sorry, it was really hot! I wish I could cum like that.... I've tried, but I haven't been able to make it gush like that...." and T laid on her back beside her friend. 

Sara smiled and moaned and she shifted her position so that she  was facing T. "Hmmmmm.... I think it's your turn to have some yummy pets too." Sara's fingers traced slow circles across her chest and T got goosebumps when she found her nipples. "Hmmmmm" T sighed "That feels so nice...." 

Sara crawled up and knelt between T's legs, pushing them apart. She leaned down and kissed her neck and slowly kissed and licked down to her breasts. T gasped when Sara's mouth found her nipples and started sucking them, she was particularly sensitive to breast play and Sara smiled at T's rising and lowering hips. She kissed down to T's stomach and further still to her wetness between her legs. Sara teased her, kissing and licking her thighs and all around her pussy, purposefully avoiding T's lips and clit. 

T groaned, "Ohhhhhh, PLEASE, Sara, please Mmmm, it feels so good...." 

Sara smiled and said mockingly, "Please what? What do you want me to do?" giving her light little licks.

T knew that tone of voice all too well and blushed. In her littlest voice she whimpered, "Please Ma'am, can I have special kisses in my kitty?"   
Sara moaned, "Mmmm, such a polite little baby girl, of course you may." Her tongue slipped between T's folds and she lapped up and down and all over. Sara was really enjoying the control, although it was rare, she did like to switch sometimes and T played the part so well. Sara stopped and said "Does my baby girl like her big sister's mouth on her private spots?" Sara brought her fingers up to probe T's kitty and started slowly using two fingers to stroke inside her while she licked. 

T blushed furiously and ground her hips in slow circles. "Ohhhhhh, Mmmm, yes! Please sis, I promise I'll be good, don't stop! I'll do whatever you want!" 

Sara growled "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" and kept licking, focusing on her clit. She pulled one finger out, slippery from her spit and T's wetness and probed and pushed against T's bottom hole while her remaining finger stroked small circles inside her. 

T spread her legs more and pushed towards Sara's probing fingers. "Ohhhhhh Sara........ Mmmm.... Do whatever you want, put your fingers anywhere... Ohhhhhh it feels sooooo good!" 

Sara licked and sucked with increasing fervor and slowly pushed her finger into T's bottom. T groaned "Unnnggghh!" and Sara began slowly pumping her fingers in and out, one in her pussy and one in her ass. T began bucking her hips to meet Sara's fingers and grunted "Ung! Ungh! OH GOD! I'm getting close Sara! Ung! Please can I cum! I'm so close! UH UH! PLEASE!" 

Sara didn't stop to answer, she simply mumbled a muffled "Mmm Hmmmmm!" into T's folds. 

T's body began shaking and she shouted! "Oh! OHHHHHH! I'm cumming now! I'm cumming!!" 

Sara kept her tongue and fingers going fighting to keep her suckling mouth on T's clit as she uncontrollably bucked her hips and with her fingers pushed all the way inside, she felt her muscles clench and spasm around them. 

T's legs locked up and her hips shoved her kitty against her friend's mouth and she groaned "UNNNNNNNGGGGGGHHHH," the waves of her orgasm washing over her flushed skin in hot tingles. 

As Sara slowed down and finally stopped, she pulled away and gave T's kitty one last kiss. Then she crawled up and wrapped her arms around T for a cuddle, the two girls slowly drifted to sleep, panting and glowing and cuddled together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris and J sat at the kitchen table smiling. They had discussed a lot about the blossoming friendship between their littles and agreed between themselves that if the girls were ok with it, they were willing to take things to the next level. They would all have to talk things over, and set up ground rules, but they were excited to try things out. 

Chris set his beer down and glanced at the stairs. "Well, what do you think? Should we bring the little ones down for lunch?" 

J nodded, smiling, "Yeahhhhhhh, they've been pretty quiet for a while now."

The two guys shared a grin, hearing the girls earlier playing upstairs, they both obviously enjoyed it and that's what prompted their chat about possibly playing together more in the future. 

J said, "Well, why don't you head up and round up the little ladies and I'll tidy up and get lunch together?"

Chris nodded and said, "Are you sure you're OK with having us? I don't want to impose?" 

J waved him off and replied "of course! Of course! Go! You're not imposing at all, we'd love to have you!" 

Chris grinned, and said "Alright! I'm going!" And he made his way up the stairs. When he got to the bedroom, the door stood wide open and he paused. 

The two girls were a tangle of naked limbs, the blanket kicked to the bottom of the bed. Chris felt his jeans get a little tighter, and he watched for a couple minutes. The girls were wrapped up in each other's arms, sleeping soundly. His eyes drifted from their mussed hair to their softly rising and lowering breasts and down to their intwined legs, their bruised bottoms, and the shaved spots between their legs peeking out. 

Chris sighed with a smile, adjusted his pants, and crept into the room. He knelt and tucked a lock of hair behind Sara's ear and whispered "hey there baby girl. Time to get up." He reached over and stroked T's hair "Come on princess, you too." 

The girls stirred, and T yawned and stretched. Chris's eyebrows lifted as T's naked body did wonderful things as she stretched out her stiff muscles.   
Sara mumbled and cuddled into the pillow, "Just 5 more minutes Daddy...." 

Chris chuckled and softly patted her bum, "Sorry hun, you gotta get up. We're all going to have a little lunch and then we all need to have a talk."

Both girls eyes snapped open with worry and Chris giggled. "No, not that kind of talk, your bottoms are safe for now. We're going to have a happy talk. I'll let you both get up and get dressed and go help J with lunch." He kissed Sara on the forehead and winked at T who blushed from head to toe after remembering that she was completely naked. 

When they heard him on the stairs T groaned and cuddled into Sara whispering, "I forgot I was naked! Your Daddy saw EVERYTHING!" 

Sara giggled. "Well, it's nothing he hasn't seen before, and your Daddy got to see me earlier, fair's fair." 

They both cuddled for a minute and then slowly got dressed. They both opted to go without panties, their bottoms reminding them of the events that transpired earlier. 

Ten minutes later, the two girls padded sleepily down the stairs and into the kitchen together, hand in hand. They both said at the exact same time "Hi Daddy!" and looked at each other and giggled and made their way to the kitchen table. Two place settings were plastic Disney Princess plates, bowls, cutlery, and they both had a sippy cup beside them. The two guys sat at the other place settings and they all dug into the lunch of grilled cheese, tomato soup, and chocolate milk. The guys asked about their nap and if they enjoyed lunch. When they finished eating and cleaning up, they all made their way to the living room. J and Chris sat on the couch and the two girls sat together on the love seat. 

There was a bit of an awkward silence and J finally broke the quiet and said, "So, today turned out a little bit different than any of us expected, but both Chris and I agreed that we all had a good time." He looked around the room and everyone nodded so he continued. 

"Chris and I discussed it and we both like the fact that you two girls have someone to play with. We also decided that we'd like to all play together sometimes and we wanted to make sure you girls were comfortable with that. We'll all take things slowly, but we think after we set some ground rules that it could be fun to have a relationship together." 

The girls both blushed and looked at each other but they were smiling and they both nodded yes at the same time. 

After the initial nervousness, the rest of the conversation went well. They all agreed that as long as everyone knew beforehand, and there was no getting together without the rest of the group knowing, I that all four people would be considered welcome play partners with eachother. The girls would always defer to their own Daddy for rules, but if they were at each other's home, house rules applied. They all discussed the rules of each home, and surprisingly they were almost identical. The only differences were small, such as the bra rule that J and T had, etc. The girls agreed that they would follow the rules of the house and that broken rules would be dealt with as each Daddy saw fit. As their afternoon came to a close, everyone got more comfortable with everything and it came time to say goodbye. 

Sara came up to T and hugged her goodbye and gave her a long kiss on the lips and she hugged J. Chris shook J's hand and kissed T on the forehead and hugged her. 

The house felt surprisingly empty to T once she was alone with her Daddy. She kissed him deeply and thanked him for the whole day. He growled into her kiss and carried her to the bedroom. 

She giggled the whole way up the stairs. 

Back at Chris and Sara's, Sara showed her appreciation another way. As soon as they had entered the house she dropped to her knees. Chris barely had time to close the door behind him before Sara had his jeans down, her dress pulled down freeing her heavy breasts, and his cock in her mouth. It took only seconds for him to be rock hard again and then only a few minutes of his little girl gagging on him for him to be grunting and thrusting into her mouth. Sara felt her Daddy start tensing up and his thrusts were becoming erratic so she reached up behind him and grabbed his ass and pulled him towards her, forcing herself to take his cock as deep as she could. Sara's nose pressed into her Daddy's stomach and her tongue sloppily rubbed the underside of his cock. She felt him grab a fistful of her hair and he groaned. She felt his ass tense up and his cock started pulsing his warm sticky cum into her throat. Sara gulped and swallowed as fast as she could and then tore his cock from her mouth with a deep gasping breath. Kneeling down before him, her chest heaving as she panted, she beamed a huge, drooly smile up at him, some of his unswallowed cum stuck to her lips and chin. "Thank you Daddy!" She exclaimed, and kissed the tip of his cock. 

Sara slowly got up, fixed her dress, wiped her mouth and looked at Chris. 

Chris smiled and they made their way into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed since J and T had their new friends over. They'd been chatting on and off and they wanted to plan a get together, but their schedules just hadn't meshed. Since it was Friday and neither him nor his little girl really wanted to cook. J had ordered pizza and he was setting the table while T layed on the living room floor, her coloring supplies spread out around her, some forgotten cartoon on the TV playing quietly in the background. 

T glanced up from her picture when the phone rang. 

J picked up. "Hello?" 

On the other end of the line Chris said "Hey there! How are you?" 

J smiled, "Hey Chris! I'm good! What's up?" 

"Well," he continued "I just got a call from work. Sara and I were planning to go camping this weekend, but there's an emergency and I've gotta head out of town first thing in the morning. She's pretty upset about it, so I thought I'd give you guys a call to see if I could salvage her weekend and see if she could spend it with you two?"

J thought for a second and glanced down at T, her curious eyes on him, coloring forgotten. 

"Yeahhhhhhh, you know, I don't see why not! We didn't have any plans for the weekend, and I think that would be great! When are you planning on heading out?" J said. 

Chris hesitated, and then said, "Wellll, I WAS thinking about sending her over in the morning, but I've gotta leave pretty early. It might be easier for you guys if she came over tonight, but I really don't want to put you guys out." 

J chuckled. "It's definitely not putting us out whatsoever! We have been looking forward to seeing you guys for weeks now and although it sucks that you can't make it,"  he then whispered "we'd love to have Sara here! We're just about to have dinner, why don't you head over as soon as you're ready!" 

T, eavesdropping, was practically vibrating from excitement. But she missed the last thing her Daddy said. 

Chris sighed with relief on the other end of the phone. "Wow, Ok, thank you so much! Sara will be ecstatic. She's been wanting to see you guys again for a while now....Hey.... So... " Chris paused for a minute and then continued "Um, I know we discussed it a few weeks back, but I wanted to save you from asking any uncomfortable questions... Although I'm sure you wanted to wait till we could all play together, but I'm ok with anything that might happen while Sara's there, Ok? We're all in agreement that playing together is on the table and we all know that it could be a possibility. So no need to make any embarrassing phone calls, I'm ok with it."

J's eyes widened a bit and his cheeks had taken a little bit of red, not to mention that his pants got a little tighter at Chris's statement, but he and Chris had talked about it before and neither of them were the jealous type and they were both kind of excited to share. "Wow, Ok! Thanks Chris, and I'm sure you'll get the opportunity to be on the other side of this conversation someday soon." 

Chris laughed, "I hope so! I'm a little envious of you, Sara has been feeling especially..... Rambunctious.... Lately, but hey, I know I'll get my turn too. So, we'll just get our stuff together and head over in a bit, say.... 8ish?" 

J glanced at the clock on the microwave, 5:46. "Sure! That works, it'll give us a chance to pick up a bit before you arrive."

Chris agreed. "Ok! Well, we'll see you then. Talk to you later!" 

"See you soon!" J said and hung up. He grinned knowing that T was obviously listing in on the conversation and he decided to tease her a bit so he turned back to the table and continued setting it. 

T instantly jumped up and ran over to him. "Daddy! What was that about? What did Chris want??" She was adorably bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. 

"Ohhhhhh, nothing much...." J grinned. "Just that they were gonna go camping this weekend and he got called into work so they can't go. Sara is a little sad about it. So...." 

The doorbell rang. 

J stopped and handed the cash to T, a huge Cheshire Cat grin on his face. "Could you get that please? It's probably our pizza and I need to finish setting the table." 

T huffed in excited frustration. "Ugh! Yes Daddy." 

T's mind was whirling and she bounded to the door wondering what her Daddy had planned. 

When she finally had the pizza and they were sitting at the table, T's legs were bouncing up and down and she said "Well?" 

J grinned "Oh yes, where was I?" 

T whined "DAAAADDY!" 

J chuckled. "Ok princess. Because Sara was upset about their trip being cancelled, Chris asked if she could spend the weekend here for a sleepover instead. They'll be here around 8."

T squealed and clapped her hands. "SQUEEEEEE!! THANK YOU DADDY!!" 

J was grinning and tried to use his stern voice, "So, after dinner I'll need your help tidying up before they get here. Ok?" 

T was giggling,  "Of course Daddy!!" And she leaned over and gave him a big kiss before they dug into the pizza. 

Chris hung up and shouted from the kitchen "SARA, WHEN YOU'RE OUT OF THE TUB, COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE?" He turned back to the dishes. 

Sara sat in the bath and pouted. "FINE!" She shouted back, and thought to herself, "It just isn't fair. We've had this weekend planned for WEEKS. Stupid work! Why does he have to go? It's not fair!" 

Sara finished her tub, dried off, and with the towel wrapped around her body she brushed her hair and made her way to the kitchen. She pouted and said "What?" a little more petulantly than she meant to. 

Chris raised an eyebrow at her and said "What was that?" 

Sara pouted and mumbled, "nuthin. Sorry. What do you need, Daddy?" 

Chris nodded. "That's a little better. I know you're upset about our trip being cancelled, but you don't need to take it out on me, sweetheart. We can use more constructive ways to express our sad feels." 

Sara stared at him, and her thoughts were a jumble of anger and frustration and each word he said just seemed to make her blood boil even more and finally she couldn't hold it in anymore and she blew up.   
"IT'S NOT FAIR!! YOUR STUPID FUCKING WORK RUINED OUR WEEKEND AND I HATE IT!!" She threw the brush she was using for her hair and it clattered into the corner as her eyes welled up with angry tears. 

Chris's eyes got wide and his mouth gaped at her tirade. "Excuse ME?" He said and pointed to the corner. "We do NOT speak that way to each other in this house. Get your nose in the corner until you can have a respectful conversation!" 

Sara was beyond composure and shouted "NO! IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!" Punctuating each word with an angry stomp. 

Chris balked and then steeled himself. He reached out and grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the kitchen table. 

Sara's eyes got wide with sudden realization and she sputtered as she was dragged to the table, "No Daddy! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!" 

Chris pushed her chest down into the table and tore the towel off her. He landed hard, stinging swats to her still wet bottom and thighs and scolded her, "Sara!" SLAP "I'm surprised at you!" SLAP "I do NOT" SLAP SLAP SLAP "Appreciate your behavior!" SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP 

Sara danced and tried to wiggle away, but she was held firmly down against the table. "OW OW! DADDY! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! OW!" 

Chris paused his spanking and said,  "Now, I WANTED to have a calm conversation with you about this weekend! I knew you were upset so I planned a surprise for you to make you feel better! You WERE going to go over to J and T's house for a sleepover this weekend, but if you can't even be respectful HERE in your own HOME I don't know if I can trust you to behave at a friend's house!"

SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP

Sara wailed "I'M SOOOOORRRRYYYY!! DAAAAADDY!!" 

Chris lifted her up from the table and faced her. "Now, I want you to get in that corner and think about your behavior! T is going to be SO sad if you can't come, but I don't know if you deserve to go anymore."

With tears streaming down her cheeks Sara nodded and said, "I'm sorry Daddy I'll be good! I promise!" And she made her way to the corner. 

Chris leaned over and picked up the discarded hairbrush and said "This conversation isn't over Sara. I want you to calm down and think about your attitude, and then we'll continue, am I understood?"

Sniffling she said "Yes, Daddy." 

T finished making the bed and looked around the bedroom. Content that it was done, she skipped downstairs and hugged J. "All done Daddy!" 

J smiled and looked around, "Yup, it looks nice in here!" They sat down on the couch and snuggled. "So..." J said "Chris mentioned something on the phone and I wanted to talk to you about it before Sara showed up." 

T nodded, "Ok...." 

He continued "Well, he mentioned the conversation we had a few weeks ago and wanted to let me know that he's comfortable with the three of us playing, we discussed it then and he's happy to let our playtime go however it happens to unfold. But, I wanted to make sure that you were comfortable with everything before Sara got here so there's no misunderstandings or hurt feelings."

T blushed and nodded. She remembered the afternoon a few weeks ago and everything that had happened. She remembered the way it felt when she played with Sara, how incredible it was. And she thought about their discussion in the living room. She thought about it and realized that she was surprisingly ok with the evening including play time and she was actually kind of excited to share her Daddy with Sara, and to experience being with the two of them together. 

T squirmed in her seat, the prospect of play sending anticipatory tingles to her special places. "Daddy, I'm excited to see how the weekend goes. If that includes play or not, I'm absolutely ok with however things go. I made a decision a few weeks ago when we all talked about it, and I stand by it. As long as you don't ignore me, and we all share our.... Bodies? Our play time? Whatever.... Equally, I'm happy to share and be shared."

T was blushing as she spoke, but she wanted her Daddy to know that she really was ok with everything and excited to see how things progressed. 

J kissed her and said "I'm excited too." 

T ran her hand up between his legs and felt his stiffness straining against his jeans. She got a wicked smile on her face and rubbed him, whispering in his ear. "Hmmmmm, you ARE excited! I promise I'll be your good little girl tonight when Sara gets here and you can use me and make me do whatever you want like a good little slut. But, I want you to save him,"  She patted his cock through his straining jeans, "for when she gets here because I have a feeling that you'll be getting quite the workout tonight. Now, I'm going to go have a shower and get dressed up, Ok Daddy?" 

J groaned, "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Ok princess."

T giggled when she got up and saw him adjust his uncomfortable pants, she kissed him and walked to the bathroom to get ready. 

"Ok young lady, come here and let's finish this discussion." Chris said. 

Sara had spent the last twenty minutes thinking about her behavior. She thought "Ugh, why do I get myself into these situations? If I only would have just calmed down, I could have avoided this whole mess and enjoyed the evening!" Her heart skipped a beat and she thought about playing with T again AND J.... "I wonder if we'll play with him too?" She pondered. He WAS kinda cute.... "I wonder how big he is? I wonder what he's like in bed?.... I wonder if I'm still going to get the chance to find out tonight?" Her thoughts came full circle and she was upset at her actions from before. "Sigh. Me and my big mouth." 

When Chris finally called her over, she had calmed down, and she knew she deserved her punishment. She hoped she would still be allowed to go, but she knew that was now in her Daddy's hands and that whatever happened, she'd respect his decision either way. She stood in front of him and with her legs spread a little more than shoulder width apart and her knees bent so she was squatting slightly, she put her hands behind her back. 

Chris looked up, sitting on a kitchen chair, and spoke. "Sara, your behavior was absolutely atrocious tonight. What do you have to say for yourself?" 

Sara looked down and said, "I know Daddy. I'm sorry I was acting like a brat. I deserve a punishment. I hope that you can forgive me and that I'll still be able to go for the weekend, but I know I that it's up to you and I'll respect your decision. I'm sorry."

Chris smiled and sighed. "Thank you baby girl. I accept your apology. But I'm still going to tan your ass and I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap as well. You know that kind of language is not acceptable. Now, get over my lap and let's get this over with." 

Sara groaned. "Yes Daddy." She laid over his knee and spread her legs and reached back and gave him her hand. 

Chris pinned her arm to the small of her back and picked up the hairbrush. He didn't scold her or speak, he knew that she knew what she did. The brush came up and down for a solid 5 minutes and the heavy whapping sound was drowned out by Sara's wails. 

"OWWWW!! DADDY!! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! OWWWW! OWWWW!"

The short but firm paddling was enough to turn her backside a dark crimson and some spots had slight purple bruising. Chris was thorough and firm and he made sure to get her whole bottom and her sit spots, but he avoided the insides of her thighs this time. He decided that he would still let Sara go and he wanted her to be able to really enjoy her play and not worry about the soreness so near her pussy. 

Sara laid sobbing over his knee and slowly caught her breath once the spanking was over. Chris picked her up, took her hand, and led her to the bathroom. 

Sara groaned "Ohhhhhh." She pouted and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. 

Chris pointed to the toilet and said "Sit please."  She gingerly sat down. He turned on the water and washed his hands. Then lathered up the bar of soap. "Open up, young lady." He instructed. 

Sara squeezed her eyes shut and opened wide. The slippery, bitter suds made her gag as Chris rubbed it all over her tongue, the insides of her cheeks, and her lips. He then removed from the bar of soap and lathered up his fingers so they were coated with a thick film before setting it down. 

Sara moaned in disgust as he used his soap covered fingers to scrub the insides of her mouth, making sure to get all over her gums and teeth as well. "You know better than to use that kind of language, Sara. I hope this reminds you of that." 

Sara garbled with tears in her eyes. "Yeagh Aa-ee. I Orry."

Chris stopped and picked up the soap and relathered it in the sink. He pushed it into Sara's mouth and said "Hold that there little one." 

Sara closed held the bar of soap in her mouth, soapy drool ran down her chin and dripped down on her naked chest. Chris led her back to the corner and said "Ten minutes." 

Sara groaned and got in position. 

When the kitchen timer finally dinged, Chris said "Go ahead and rinse baby, come back when you're finished. 

The sudsy drool had ran from Sara's mouth for nearly the entire time and the cleavage between her heavy breasts had a slippery trail of it all the way down to her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom and peeled the sticky bar from her teeth and Chris heard her gagging and spitting as she rinsed and re-rince to get the soap residue from her mouth. 

When she finally reappeared, cleaned up and rinsed out he tumbled her back over his knee. "Sara. I understand that you were upset and that you have difficulty controling your emotions sometimes, but that language and that behavior will NOT be tolerated. Do I make myself clear?" 

Sara wailed "Yesss DAAAADDDYYY!" 

For a full minute Chris brought the brush down as hard as he could on Sara's sit spots. Sara bawled and wailed the whole time and she couldn't help but wiggle and squirm. But Chris held her firmly and when he finished he turned her around and cuddled her in his lap and he let her cry it out. 

"Shh, shhh, princess, all done, all done." He cooed and rocked her back and forth. 

When she finally relaxed down to the odd hiccup or sniffle Chris finally said, "Ok baby girl, why don't you get cleaned up and dressed and pack a bag." 

Sara turned to him with red ringed eyes and said "Really Daddy? I can go?" 

Chris smiled, and nodded. "As long as you promise to be a good girl while you're there and have lots and lots of fun." 

She hugged him as hard as she could and squealed "THANK YOU DADDY!"   
"Go on now! Be quick! We're already going to be a little late!" Chris said and gave her bottom a quick swat. Sara squealed and ran to the bedroom to get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

At 8:15 the doorbell rang. The howled from upstairs "I'LL GET IT!!!" And she thumped down the stairs and raced to the door her pigtails in red ribbons bouncing and swaying the whole way. 

J chuckled and shouted from the bathroom as she rushed by. "I'll be out in a bit! Just gotta get dressed!" He walked to the bedroom to finish drying off and throw some clothes on. 

T swung open the door and both her and Sara squealed and lept into a hug. "Come in! Come in!" She exclaimed and led them into the entry. 

Chris grinned wide and said "Ok princess! Have fun!" he set her Hello Kitty backpack on the floor and gave her a big hug. She squeezed him back and kissed him deeply. "I'll miss you Daddy." She said. 

"I'll miss you too baby girl. Have fun and be good!" He said as he closed the door behind him. Both Sara and T blushed and then giggling they hugged again. 

Sara exclaimed "We has the same hair!!" 

T giggled and nodded and pulled her into the living room. Sara indeed had her long brown hair in tight pigtails accented with two pink bows. Her knee high white socks matched her white blouse and the nearly indecent plaid skirt finished her whole "school girl" outfit perfectly.

T had decided that she would go with the slumber party look and her thigh length pink nighty had a kitty on the front. 

J came downstairs and asked "Did Chris leave?" as he walked into the living room. His eyes got wide as saucers when he saw the two girls jumping up and down. T didn't have small breasts, and their "No bras for little girls" rule meant that they bounced and jiggled in her nighty while she excitedly hopped up and down with her friend. 

But Sara was much bigger. She was heavier than his little girl, not huge or anything, but she was shorter and she carried most of her weight in her chest. Her obviously braless boobs strained against her white blouse and they swung and swayed hypnotically. With every jump, her little plaid skirt lifted and obviously showed not only her little white panties, but J also noticed the obvious bright red and purple color of what looked to be a recently spanked bum. 

J cleared his throat and said "So! What do you girls wanna do tonight? We could watch a movie, or bake cookies, or build a pillow fort?" 

They both looked at him and smiled from ear to ear and at the same time shouted "ALL OF THEM!" And they fell into a fit of giggles. 

J shook his head, chuckling, and exclaimed "Ok, how about I start the cookies, you two start the fort and pick a movie?" 

The two girls nodded and turned towards the couch cushions, as T's Daddy walked to the kitchen. 

Sara blushed and bit her lip, "Your Daddy is really nice. I'm glad he let me come." 

T smiled wickedly and pecked her on the cheek. "Me too. We should thank him for letting us have a sleepover." 

Sara grinned and nodded. "Let's do the fort first an then we'll surprise him with something...." 

T agreed whole heartedly and they schemed and giggled while they built a fort. 

J was just spooning the cookie dough onto the pans when Sara said from the doorway, "Mr.. J...... Could I have a drink of juice pwease?" 

He turned to find that she was holding her hands between her thighs and slightly swaying back and forth. The top two buttons of her blouse had come undone and her chest was slightly swaying as she moved. 

J cleared his throat and hoarsely said "Of course!" with his hands covered in cookie dough, he couldn't adjust himself and his cock strained against the front of his jeans while he walked to the sink. 

Sara grinned and watched him wash his hands then fill a sippy cup from the juice in the fridge. 

When he handed it to her she leaned up on tippy toes to kiss his cheek and whisper "Thank you, Mr. J." and she swayed back into the living room. 

When she was gone J groaned and adjusted himself. But he was smiling as he did so. A few minutes later, he was putting the cookies in the oven when he felt hands wrap around his middle in a hug, and then slowly trail down to rub and stroke the front of his jeans. 

T whispered "Thank you for everything, Daddy." and she continued huskily "Remember, anything goes tonight." And she gave him squeeze before swaying back to the living room. J couldn't help but watch her bottom sway back and forth with a huge grin as she walked away. 

The cookies were finally done and the whole house smelled amazing. He set them down to cool and turned when he heard another voice. 

"Mr. J," Sara drawled "T said you might let us have popcorn with the movie.... If I asked REALLY nice..." She slowly walked towards him and he backed against the counter. 

He stuttered "I, uhhh, I don't see a problem with that..." 

Sara pressed up against him and kissed his chest. "I haven't asked nicely yet..." She said, and kissed down to his stomach and slowly dropped to her knees. Smiling up at him she unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans and tugged then down with his boxers. 

J groaned and closed his eyes as Sara stroked his cock up and down. 

"T told me that she promised to be a REALLY good girl tonight and do WHATEVER you wanted. I wanted to show you that I'll be a REALLY good girl for you tonight too."

She slowly wrapped her mouth around his cock and made long bobbing strokes with her lips as she sucked him. 

"Ohhhhhh Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.... " J grunted. "That feels SO good Sara." As his head leaned back. 

He heard a quiet moan from the other side of the kitchen and his head snapped up, his eyes wide. 

T was leaning against the doorway smiling. She was gripping and squeezing one breast, and her other hand had her nighty lifted and was shoved into the front of her panties rubbing herself. 

Sara chuckled around his cock and pushed him into her throat as deep as she could, her nose pressing against his skin she swirled her tongue around the base of his cock with the tip of her tongue just touching his balls. She bobbed and slurped and throated him for a while and Sara noticed that he wasn't quite as long as Chris, so she didn't gag nearly as much, but he was quite a bit thicker and her jaw was getting a little sore from stretching around him. 

T's fingers fluttered across her clit and she was squatting lewdly, her head thrown back, leaning against the doorframe. She moaned and said, "Ohhhhhh Daddy! Are you gonna fill her mouth with your cum? Watching Sara suck your big cock is gonna make me cum! Can I cum Daddy? Pleaaaaaase can I??" 

It was all he could do to say "Cum for me baby girl!" And he couldn't hold back anymore. His hips thrust forward and Sara leaned back and used one hand to gently massage his balls and the other to pump him. She looked up and opened her mouth and stroked him. J watched with his eyes squinted as he spurted thick, white globs of cum onto Sara's face and in her eager mouth. 

T grunted "Ung! Ung! Oh! I'm cumming Daddy! I'm cumming!!" She shuddered and collapsed to the floor as her whole body twitched. Her thighs squeezing her hand as she wantonly fingered herself. 

Sara moaned "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," and then popped him back in her mouth to suckle out the last of it and clean him off. She licked her lips and said "Hmmmmm, Thank you, Sir." and kissed the tip of his cock. 

J was barely able to stand and was VERY thankful for the cupboards behind him. He reached out and pet Sara's hair crooning, "Mmm, good girl. Such a good girl." 

Sara beamed at the praise and slowly got up. She walked over to her friend who was sprawled on the floor and knelt beside her. She leaned over and reached a hand behind her neck and kissed her deeply on the mouth. T could taste strawberry lip gloss mixed with her Daddy's cum and she kissed back, pushing her tongue into Sara's mouth. 

J was tugging up his pants when he saw T and Sara making out, his cum smearing from Sara's face onto his little girl's cheeks. He looked down at his pants and thought "Fuck it. I probably won't need 'em." He kicked them off and just kept his boxers on. He wobbled over to the two little girls and knelt beside them. He rubbed his little girl's back and kissed the top of her head and moved and kissed Sara's neck and ear whispering "That felt SO good Sara. Thank you. You look absolutely gorgeous tonight as well, did you pick out your outfit especially for me and T?" 

Sara rolled her hips and broke her kiss to moan. "Mmmm, thank you Sir. I weared it specially for you and T. I wanted to make sure you knew, you BOTH knew, that I wanted to be your naughty little girl tonight." 

T smiled and reached out and unbuttoned Sara's shirt. She started stroking her nipples and made a pouty face. "Daddy? I got to have a yummy cummy, an YOU got to have a yummy cummy, but big sister Sara didn't get to yet!" 

J moaned. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, you're right princess! Awfully rude of us to neglect our guest!" J's hand slipped up the back of Sara's skirt between her legs. He rubbed her over her panties and couldn't believe how soaked they were. He whispered in her ear just loud enough for T to hear too. "Mmmm, you're SO wet lil one. Your adorable little panties are soaked! Hmmmmm, I also couldn't help but notice how red your little bottom is! Were you a naughty little girl today? What did you do?" 

T was grinning and kissing her friend's neck and breasts. She let out a little giggle knowing that Sara got a spanking today. 

Sara groaned and blushed. J had slipped his hand down the back of her panties and he was rubbing between her lips. One finger slipped into her kitty and his other fingers stroked her clit up and down. 

"Ohhhhhh," Sara groaned, half from embarrassment half from J's fingers. "I was a real naughty girl Mr. J, I bratted an yelled an sweared at my Daddy!" 

T gasped "HUHH! You sweared at your Daddy??!" 

Sara ground her hips into J's fingers and groaned. "Uh huh, I, unnnngggggg, I was real naughty. So Daddy washded my mouth with yucky soaps an spanked my bare bum with the hairbrush!"  J noticed that all the embarrassing things Sara said made her wetter and wetter. "It was SOOOOOOOO ouchies! Unnnngggggg.... Mr. J...... It's, Ohhhhhh! T..... I'm getting close! Can I? Can I cum?" 

T sucked her friend's nipple into her mouth and moaned. 

J shifted his hand so that 2 of his fingers stroked Sara's clit, 2 fingers were rubbing inside her pussy, his thumb was pressed against her bottom hole. "Cum whenever you're ready baby girl," He said, "I wanna feel you cum for us!" 

Sara's hips started bucking back and forth causing J's fingers to slide in and out of her and the tip of his thumb was popping in and out of her bummy hole. Sara squealed "OH! OH! OH! I'm cumming now! I'm cumming! Don't Stop! Please! Don't! Stop!!" Her breath came in squeaky gasps and suddenly her legs locked. Sara's whole body vibrated and she came, warm fluid gushed onto J's hand, into her panties, and splashed onto the floor in spurts. 

Sara was gasping for breath and her squirting orgasm kept spilling out between her shaking legs, until she couldn't hold herself up and she collapsed into T's arms. Sara was panting "Ohmygod, Ohmygod" over and over as she tried to catch her breath. 

J was awestruck. He'd never made a girl squirt before and it was every bit as incredible as he imagined it. He giggled "Wow. Like... WOW." 

T giggled too. "I like it when she cums Daddy! She's messy!" 

Sara blushed and they all laughed. 

T and Sara put both their panties and Sara's socks in the wash and J cleaned up the kitchen. He popped some corn and brought it and plate of warm cookies and some juice into the fort in the living room. They all piled in, snuggled, and munched and watched "Wall-E." 

T thought that the night had been the perfect start to a perfect weekend. 

The three of them had just started dozing off when the phone rang. 

J crawled up and out of the fort and answered, "Hello?" 

A voice on the other end said "May I speak with Sara Goodman please?" 

J said, "umm, yeah... May I tell her who's calling?" 

The voice said "It's Grace General Hospital. There's been an accident."


	9. Hospital and home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus everyone, thank you so much for the kudos and comments!

T held her friend in a hug in the back seat of the car. Her Daddy was driving. Sara seemed so little to her now, silent tears running down her freckled cheeks as she cuddled up close to T. 

Not even 15 minutes ago, they were clambering out of the pillow fort so Sara could answer the phone. She was in shock. Her sad eyes wide, and hand held over her mouth. Chris had been in a car accident. Hit by a drunk driver on his way home from dropping her off. He was in ICU, stable, but unconscious and the doctor's were doing tests.

Sara crumbled to the floor after hearing the news. Her eyes filled with tears as she rocked back and forth. T and J held her in a hug and told her that everything was going to be Ok. They helped her get dressed (in some borrowed sweats and a tshirt), got dressed themselves, and they all hopped in the car to go. 

So there they were. T felt horrible. If Sara hadn't come, none of this would have happened. She felt like a terrible friend. She had been excited! EXCITED, to see Sara. That translated in her mind was that she was excited for this to happen to Chris. She blamed herself, cried, and held Sara close and they rocked back and forth in the back of the car like that till they got to the hospital. 

They dealt with the paperwork, and the waiting, together. The way friends should. They quietly talked, and hoped, and sat in the sanitized purgatory of that hospital waiting room. 

Sara and T had finally dozed off on the uncomfortable pleather couch. J, bleary eyed, wandered over to grab a coffee. He wasn't sure if they could legally call it coffee. It was black, and thick and tasted burnt, but it was hot and a little comforting so he sipped it quietly and waited. 

The doctor came in at about 3:30am. J woke up the girls and they all stared quietly, hopefully, as he spoke. 

"The accident was pretty severe Mrs. Goodman. Christopher was unconscious upon arrival, and we ran some tests. He came around about 45 minutes ago and we had him under observation. It looks like a pretty bad concussion and some soft tissue damage to his neck, but that's the extent of his injuries. Your husband is very lucky. He's awake, but he's still recovering in room 221 if you'd like to see him. He shouldn't be alone for a few days, but he should be fine and back to normal after that, if he has any new symptoms, take him to your family doctor and we'll go from there."

Sara tearfully thanked the doctor and the three of them made their way to Chris's room. 

His room had 3 other beds, 2 of them empty, and the last was wrapped in a privacy curtain. The alien beeps of the medical equipment softly playing the soundtrack of their reunion. 

Sara wrapped her arms around him and wept. "Oh Chris! I'm so glad you're ok I was SO scared!" He smiled, "Shhh, it's Ok baby girl, I'm okay! Cross my heart!" 

T snuggled her Daddy and smiled, tears still ran down her cheeks but she was SO relieved. She looked up at J and made a decision. 

"Daddy," she whispered, "Can I talk to you? It's important... " 

J gave her a confused look and said "of course, princess. Let's go grab a coffee. I'm sure Sara wants some time with her Daddy." 

They sat in the hospital cafeteria, sipping their coffee, and T took a deep breath. 

"Ok. I'm not saying this because of what happened with Chris. Well, sort of, it was the catalyst, but I've been thinking about it for a while now. You have a small apartment, with roommates, so we always stay at my place when we're together anyway and I don't think your roommates would want another person crowding up things... So.... I was wondering.... Do you want to... Maybe.... Come live with me and be my Daddy ALL the time? I know it's a big question and I don't want you to feel pressured, and you can totally take your time to answer, and I'm ready now, so you can move in whenever you want, but only if you want, and I have the room, but.... "

J chuckled, "princess, baby, slow down! It's okay! I'd love to move in!" 

T heard "Slow down," and her heart sank and said "But...Da...." Then she paused. "Did you say.... Yes?" She looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes. 

He smiled. "Yes. I'd love to." 

T squealed and planted a big kiss on his lips and clapped her hands. 

J chuckled and kissed her back. 

T said, "There's something else too..." 

Her Daddy tilted his head quizzically. 

She continued, "Well, the doctor said Chris shouldn't be alone for a few days.... And if things get any worse for him I know that Sara will need breaks sometimes and now with their car broken they won't have any way to get around...." 

J smiled. "That's a good idea baby. Your house will be a little crowded for a little while though...." 

T interrupted "OUR house, Daddy. OUR house." 

J smiled and couldn't help but wipe his eyes. "Our house....Yeah I'm ok with it. Are you sure you want to?"

She smiled and nodded. "I want to help them."

They kissed, finished their coffee and came back to see Chris and Sara. 

 

They all left the hospital on Saturday morning, T usually sat in the back seat, even when it was just her and J, but she could tell that Sara wanted to cuddle with her Daddy so she took shotgun. They pulled into the drive of T and J's place and J turned in his seat when the car was off, the engine making those little pings as it cooled. 

"Ok you two," he said to the back seat. "Chris needs supervision while he recovers and Sara won't be able to do that alone. You don't have a car to get around the city, you'll need prescriptions filled, doctor appointments to get to, and of course all the other every day little things like shopping. So, T and I have some news. She asked me to move in with her and I accepted." Sara and Chris smiled and she gave a little "YAY!" and clapped. J continued, "AND, we've decided that you're living here, with us, while Chris recovers." 

Chris opened his mouth to say something but J waved him off. "This isn't a question, it's a statement. You're going to need help, you're not imposing or putting us out, and we've already decided. I took off the next week from work so I can be here to help and next weekend I'm going to move my stuff from the apartment. So, you may as well just accept it now, and don't bother with the 'Are you sure's?' or the 'we don't want to be a bother's,' you're staying."

Sara smiled and looked at her hands, thankful tears dripping down onto them. She whispered "Thank you. Thank you so much. For everything." 

Chris repeated her sentiment and they finally all clambered out of the car and into the house. 

J and Sara left again a little later to grab clothes and toiletries and the things they'd need for the week from their house, they left T at home to help Chris. On the drive back, Sara looked at J and asked "Sooo... With our whole... Dynamic... Thing..." she blushed, "I'm not sure what to call you. I have been using 'Mr. J' or 'Sir' buuuuut... They seem so.... stuffy and formal. I can keep using them, if you want, but I was thinking I'd like to go with 'Uncle J' if that's OK with you?" 

J thought she looked adorably flustered and chuckled, "you know... I think like that hunny. Uncle has a wonderful ring to it, and I'm willing to bet that T will love to follow suit with Chris." 

Sara smiled the whole way back to the house. 

 

That evening they all sat down to a spaghetti dinner, and after everything was cleaned up, Sara couldn't seem to stop yawning. Chris gave her a little pet and said "I think it's time for you to head to bed princess. I'm going to have a bath, and maybe read for a bit, I'm still a little wound up." 

Sara frowned. "But Daddy I'm not..." She was interrupted by another yawn "I'm not sweepy." 

J chuckled. "It's Ok lil one. Uncle J will tuck you in and read you a bedtime story, and T will help your Daddy with his tub." 

T glanced at her Daddy. He gave her a knowing smile with a wink. T blushed and then smiled back. Sara kissed her Daddy and hugged him goodnight and then kissed T and hugged her too. 

J took Sara's hand and led her to the spare bedroom where she and Chris would be staying. He opened the suitcase and rummaged till he found her nighty and sat on the bed. "Ok princess, let's get you into your jammies." Sara stood in front of him and nervously fiddled with her shirt. 

"Arms up please," he said. She looked at him shyly but did as she was told. J peeled the shirt up over her head and smiled at her. Then he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, she brought her arms down letting the bra fall to the floor and freeing her heavy breasts. She flushed but kept her arms at her sides. 

J untied her sweatpants and slowly tugged them over her hips and they fell to the floor, pooling around her feet. J couldn't help but notice that her white cotton panties were soaking wet between her legs, and he slipped his fingers into the waistband and tugged them down as well. He gave her stubbley kitty a little pat and chuckled, "We'll have to make sure to give you a shave in the tub tomorrow!" 

Sara turned beet red and groaned, "UNCLE J!!" 

He chuckled again and said "Ok hun, arms up again!" She complied and he stood and tugged the nightgown over her head and she let him pull the elastic from her ponytail she'd worn at the hospital. He stroked her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. He pulled the covers back and said "Ok sweetie, crawl in." 

Sara crawled up on all fours and then rolled and flopped onto her back on the bed. J smiled and grabbed "Where the wild things are," and layed beside her. Sara snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest and he began to read. 

 

T sat on the edge of the tub as it filled. She tested the water every few minutes and adjusted it so that it was nice and warm. When it was full she called out "UNCLE CHRIS! YOUR TUB IS READY!" She smiled to herself at the term 'Uncle,' and thought to herself "I like it." 

Chris came in and stood just inside the door. He was smiling, but looked a little uncertain. 

T knew that he hadn't been part of the 'festivities' last night, and hadn't gotten to get comfortable with her and play time yet. She grinned and thought, "I'll change that very soon." 

"Uncle Chris, you can't get in the tub with your clothes on! That would be silly!" she walked over to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes got wide but let her continue. She slid the shirt over his sore shoulders and reached down to undo his pants. "I know that you're sore and ouchie Uncle Chris, so I'm gonna help you feel better like a good girl." 

Chris groaned "Mmmm." And she pulled down his pants. She helped him remove his socks, he was thankful for that because he wasn't sure if he could bend down to do it. She reached her fingers into the waist of his boxers, kissed his chest, and slid them down. 

She grinned up at him and gave his already very hard cock a squeeze. "You must REALLY like tubs Uncle Chris! You're so excited!" 

He couldn't help but laugh. And she helped him into the steaming water. 

Chris groaned "Ohhhhhh." as he sunk in and let the hot water relax his sore muscles. 

T smiled and did a little wiggle. "Uncle.... I gotta go potty....." 

Chris's eyes widened but went along with it. "Go ahead baby girl!" 

T looked over at him and then tugged her pants and panties down and sat. She was blushing red, but she really had to go so it didn't take long. "I'm going now!" She exclaimed and Chris met her eyes and smiled "Good girl!" 

T blushed all over again, but smiled when she noticed he was slowly stroking himself as he watched her. 

She finished and flushed and then stood up and stepped out of her pants and panties and took off her socks. She smiled at Chris and then lifted her shirt off and took off her bra. 

"Ok Mister," she said, "scootch forward." 

The huge soaker tub was one of the reasons she chose this house and she stepped into the tub behind him. She sat with her legs spread on either side of him and he moaned when she started washing his back. 

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.... That feels SO good baby girl."

She said "Mmmm Hmm, I gotta make sure you're all clean!" 

T pulled him back and he felt her breasts pressing on his soapy back as he leaned back. T reached around him and began soaping up his chest and then down his stomach. Then she suckled his ear lobe and slowly reached down under the water to his cock, whispering "gotta make sure you're clean ALL over." 

Chris groaned and lifted his hips as she stroked him up and down. She rubbed his slippery chest with her other hand brushing his nipples. 

Chris was completely lost in the moment. T's soft hands and the warm water was absolutely heaven. 

As she pumped his cock, T breathed in his ear, "Your special little girl is gonna make sure her Uncle is nice and relaxed. Mmmmm your big cock is so hard! Maybe, later tonight I can play with it again.... You know... sometimes my Daddy puts it in my bottom hole an it feels SO good in there! ... Would you like to push it in there too?"

Chris's hips started jerking his hips in time with T's stroking hand. "Ohhhhhh god yes, Ohhhhhh I'm getting close sweetie..." 

"Mmm Yeahhhhhhh, let me feel it spill out over my hand Uncle Chris!" T was unconsciously rolling her hips, stroking his cock was getting her all wet and tingly. "MMM, Later are you gunna fill my bummy with your sticky cum too?"

Chris was beyond words he panted in little grunts in time with her hand sliding up and down his shaft, "Ungh Ungh Unga ..... UNNNNHGGGHHH!" 

Sara looked over his shoulder and watched as his cock twitched and started spurting the creamy white cum over her fingers. "There's SO much!" She thought to herself, "it just keeps coming!" 

Chris was grunting and thrusting his hips with every pulse and he absolutely coated her hand and fingers. At last, she squeezed and slid her hand up and off the shaft and wiped her hand on one of the towels on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed his cheek. "I hope I can see you again tonight Uncle Chris." 

She stood and stepped out of the tub, dried off, and wrapped the fluffy towel around herself and blew a kiss as she left him to lean back and soak. 

 

As he read out loud, Sara idly rubbed J's chest. She was a little tired earlier, but now she was wide awake and very aware of the wetness spreading between her legs. She squirmed a little and J couldn't help but lift his hips a bit, he was rather excited as well. 

Sara turned to him and blushing she said "Uncle J... Could we do something before I go to sweep?..." Her hand trailing down his stomach to his pants. 

J moaned, "Hmmmmm, what did you have in mind princess?" 

"Wellllll.... Could we give each other special kisses? I can climb up on top?"

J moaned again, "Mmm, that would be wonderful baby girl!" 

Sara clambered up and kissed his lips and pulled off his shirt. He reached out and lifted her nighty off and once naked she undid his pants and pulled them off with his boxers and socks and threw then to the floor. 

J moved down the bed so he laid flat and Sara turned and climbed on top of him. Her legs spread wide she felt his probing tongue lapping at her sensitive folds and she groaned sucking him into her mouth. Sara let out little humming moans with each bob of her head "Mff Mff mff" as she rolled her hips in pleasure. She used one hand to follow her mouth, stroking his shaft up and down. She leaned on her other arm, but had it pointed towards J's open legs and she probed and pushed her spit slicked fingers against his anus. 

J groaned into her and sucked and lapped at her clit. He slid his hands up her thighs, over the sides of her stomach, and under her chest. He squeezed and massaged her huge breasts and then pinched and tugged on her sensitive nipples. Sara felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge and J suddenly felt her body tense. 

She shuddered and popped her mouth off him her hand clamping his shaft, yelling out "OHHHHHH UNHHHHHH!!" And she gushed onto J's face. He didn't stop sucking her clit and she shook and panted as the orgasm washed waves over her. 

She opened her mouth and started bobbing again with more fervor, her mouth making wet gurgles as she took him in her throat. 

 

T quietly padded up the stairs when she heard Sara cry out. She peeked through the cracked open door and slid her hand up under the towel. Sara's face was flushed red and a light sheen of sweat glistened on her skin. T's fingers rubbed her clit in slow circles as she watched Sara gag on her Daddy's thick cock. She smiled knowingly when J's hips started thrusting. His hands slid from her friends huge breasts and grasped fistfuls of her hair and he shoved her into his thrusts. T was getting more and more wet, she knew her Daddy was about to fill Sara's mouth and she gasped when a hand suddenly reached around and covered her mouth. 

She felt Chris's hot breath whisper in her ear. "Shhhhh, don't say a word." He slid his hand down and pulled her towel off and grabbed her breast with one hand and the other snaked down between her legs. He sucked her earlobe and continued whispering, "Such a naughty peeping little girl! And look how wet you are, watching your Daddy get his cock sucked!" 

T practically melted into him and it took everything she had to not moan out loud at his probing fingers. 

Chris kept going. "I'm going to take this naughty girl to her bedroom now, Hmmmmm?" 

T reached back and rubbed his skin and nodded. 

He took her hand and led her to her room. 

 

J shoved Sara's head all the way down and sucked and tongued her clit. She tensed her thighs again and shook silently as she gushed all over his face again. He grunted into her and suddenly shot pulse after pulse of cum into her throat. Sara gulped as fast as she could but couldn't help it as some of his load spilled out past her lips and she shoved against his hands and pulled her mouth off his cock with a desperate gasp. J moaned into her as she finished squirting, her own orgasm absolutely soaking the bed under him. 

Sara sputtered and panted, catching her breath with deep gasps and then layed back down on J. She caught her breath finally and sucked the last of his cum out and licked and sucked his softening cock clean. She rolled off him and turned around to cuddle up next to him. She draped one arm and one leg over him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "That was AMAZING Uncle J! Thank you!" 

J chuckled, "Mmm... Thank YOU little button!" 

Sara beamed and then pouted, "I makeded a mess again though... We'll have to change the sheets..." 

J nodded. "Yup! Wanna help me with that?" 

Sara giggled, "Of Course, silly! I DID make the mess after all!" 

The laid for a second and then got untangled and got up. They suddenly heard a squealing and rhythmic slapping noise and grunting from down the hall. 

Sara giggled and said, "Come on Uncle J! Let's go watch first!" and they padded quietly out of the room.


	10. A good night and a rough morning.

J and Sara quietly peeked into the J and T's bedroom. Chris was standing at the foot of the bed, thrusting into T. Her breasts were vigorously swaying back and forth as he slammed into her, and she let out an adorable little squeak with every thrust. Chris paused and readjusted T so that her ass was pointed up and out, presented for him. 

"Mmm, Ok little one," Chris growled, "Tell Uncle Chris where you want him to put his cock." 

T groaned and blushed. She knew what she wanted, but she was so very shy. 

Chris gave her bottom a good swat. "Baby T, I want to hear you say it."   
T finally whispered, "In my bummy hole, Uncle Chris." 

He swatted her again, harder this time. "I can't hear you, princess!" 

"PLEEEEAAASE!! Put it in my bummy hole Uncle Chris!" she shouted and blushed from nose to toes. 

T felt him squeeze something cold and slimy into the crack of her bottom. He was slowly slipping his cock in and out of her, and pressing his fingers into her bottom. She groaned as he lubed her up, knowing that she was going to be a very full little girl soon! 

 

Outside the door, Sara's eyes were wide and her mouth gaped open as she idly stroked between her legs. She was fascinated by what was happening, she'd NEVER had a cock in her ass! She was always so worried about the pain, and although she would love to please her Daddy by letting him take her there, she was just too afraid. 

Sara looked over at J who was smiling proudly. She bit her lip and then leaned over and whispered "Uncle J! Does T... Umm... Does she, you know... Take you in her bottom... Often? Doesn't it hurt?" 

J grinned and whispered back as he stroked her hair. "T really enjoys having her bottom filled up. It took a lot of practice, and she had to work at it, but now she seems to really like it. She told me that it still can be pinchy and ouchie sometimes, but once she relaxes, and especially if she's all worked up and wet, she REALLY wants it."

Sara nodded, gently rubbing herself as he spoke and bit her lip. She thought for a few minutes and then quietly said, "Do you think.... Maybe... T would help me practice so I can give Daddy my bottom for the first time?" 

J moaned quietly, this discussion was definitely getting him hard again. "Mmmm... You know, I think T would be excited to help, maybe me and her could set up a training regime for you and you could surprise your Daddy with it when you're ready!" 

Sara shivered. "I'd like that Uncle J." 

They both turned back to the bedroom. 

 

T was rolling her hips in slow circles. She was bent over the edge of the bed, squatting a little to give Chris the best access to her holes. She had her chest and face pressed to the bed and one hand between her legs playing with her kitty as she felt the head of his cock pressing and poking at her bottom. As he slowly pushed and entered her, she felt the familiar pinch, making her grunt "UNGH!" and bite down on the comforter. 

Chris groaned, "Mmmmmm, there's a good girl." As his cock slowly slipped all the way in. 

T was suddenly in heaven. The sensation of pressure and burning subsided as she relaxed to accept his cock and turned into a deep filling feeling that sent heat and tingles over her skin. Chris began to slowly slide all the way in and all the way out in a relaxed rhythm, "Holy fuck," He thought to himself, "She's SO tight!" He grabbed her ass and spreading her cheeks he watched as his shaft disappeared in her. 

 

J leaned over to Sara who watched in rapt fascination and whispered, "Why don't you go in there and help your Daddy?" 

Sara moaned quietly, nodded, and padded into the room. She smiled when Chris took a surprised gasp when she reached around him in a hug and stroked her fingers across his chest. She kissed his back sending goosebumps shivering across his skin and then he felt her sliding down. 

Sara turned on the floor and scooched between T and Chris's legs. She sat on the carpet and layed her head back on the bed between T's thighs. She kissed T's fingers and she squeaked in surprise! She pulled her hand out and her shock turned to bliss when Sara's tongue explored her folds and found her clit. 

T started groaning, "Ohhhhhh, OHHHHHH!" As Chris's cock started thrusting harder and Sara's tongue massaged her clit. Her eyes flew open when she felt her Daddy's hand brush her cheek and tuck her hair behind her ear. He leaned down and kissed her mouth and then stood so she could see him stroking his cock in front of her. He had her take him into her mouth and get him all slippery with her spit and then continued to stroke himself. 

J growled, "Mmm, tell me where you're taking his cock, princess." 

T blushed red and whispered, "In my ass, Daddy." 

J plunged into her mouth and back out again and repeated, "Louder, baby girl, tell everyone where you have his cock and how it feels." 

T flushed, "Why does Daddy like to make me blush so much??" She thought but knew that he liked it and it always turned her on even more for some strange reason, so she obeyed. 

Every thrust made her groan and Sara's tongue just licked even more vigorously as she spoke, "Ung! Ung! He's in, Ung, My ass Daddy! Ung! Ung! He's filling me up! Ung! I'm getting close Daddy! Ung! Can I cum!?? Daddy! Ung! Please can I cum??! Ung Ung!" 

J groaned, "Mmmm, you need to ask your Uncle Chris baby girl!" He was getting close too. "You ask and then open your mouth, princess! Daddy is gonna fill it up with his cum!" 

T shivered, she wasn't going to last much longer. "Ohhhhhh, Uncle Chris! I'm sooooooo close! PLEASE can I cum for you!? PLEASE??" 

Chris shuddered, grabbed her hips, and started pounding into her. "Do it little one! Cum for me! NNNGGGGG! " 

She felt him thrust one last time and his cock started pulsing inside her and she shouted. "AHHHHHH!! Now! Daddy! Uncle! NOW! I'M CUMMING!!" Her tight little bottom squeezed and clenched on Chris's cock like she was milking him and she lost control of her legs as her body shook with pleasure. 

Sara lapped and sucked at T's clit and she felt her kitty crush into her mouth. Her fingers plunging in and out of her own soaking pussy. 

J groaned, "Open wide baby girl! Daddy's cumming! Mmmmmm!!" 

T was shaking and shivering but she opened for him and felt his warm, salty cum spill in thick ropes, first across her cheek and then into her mouth. She felt Chris pop out of her ass and she collapsed forward onto the bed. J moved out of the way to stand with Chris. 

Sara clambered up onto the bed next to T and kissed her. With J's cum still in T's mouth, Sara could taste him and it pushed her closer to the edge, her fingers stroking wide circles as she made out with her friend. 

J gestured to Chris and the two of them moved Sara to her knees as she kissed T. J spread her thighs and pulled apart her bottom cheeks wide open. Chris's fingers still lubed from fucking T, he used one hand to poke and rub at her bottom hole and his other to slam his fingers into her kitty and rub her clit. 

Sara broke the kiss to moan and scream. T kissed her neck and groaned to her, "Do it for us Sara! Mmmm give our Daddies your cum!" 

Sara gasped, "Daddy! Daddy! I'm cumming!! I'm cumming for you!!" Her legs tensed and shook and she gushed and splashed her cum all over her Daddy's fingers, T's legs, and the bed. 

Chris growled as his fingers continued to pound into her, "Mmmmmm, GOOD GIRL. Let it all out for your Daddy." 

Sara, screaming, sprayed another huge squirt out and collapsed, half on the bed and half on top of T. Sara panted and her body shook from exertion. T rubbed her back and giggled, "I like your messy cums, Sara!" 

Sara blushed and snuggled shyly into T. Chris and J collapsed onto the king bed, on either side of the cuddling girls. Chris spooning Sara and J spooning T. They all snuggled close together and promptly fell into a slumber. 

Once, sometime in the wee hours of the morning, T felt her Daddy stirring. He reached around her chest and grabbed a handful of her breast and his cock pushed between her legs, into her kitty. Still half asleep, T felt the bed begin to shake and she tried to keep quiet, but her Daddy's cock coaxed out little squeaking moans from her. 

Sara groaned and stirred as she was rocked gently awake by the swaying bed and T's muffled moans. Still hazy from sleep, she reached behind her and tugged her Daddy's cock. Chris awoke to his little girl's soft fingers coaxing him to hardness. He sighed happily and pressed into her kitty as she guided him in with her hand. 

The bed rocked back and forth as the two men gently pumped into the girls. Sara and T kissed and fondled eachother as they were taken in the sleepy darkness. J pulled out first and his cock nestled between T's bottom cheeks he spilled his cum in shivering pumps. T wiggled her sticky bottom and J nuzzled close to her. 

Chris came moments later, his cock twitching as he pumped inside Sara. He wrapped his arm over her chest and squeezed her breast as he kissed the back of her neck. 

They all fell asleep once more, Chris's softening cock still inside Sara and J's slippery and sticky between T's cheeks. 

Soon the room was silent, but for the soft breathing of 2 content couples happily cuddling in bed. 

 

The girls woke up tangled together in bed. At some point in the night, they'd lost their jammies and when T woke up she smiled at the memory of the shared adventure last night. Then, however, T couldn't stop herself from frowning. The dark place she went in her mind in the back of the car on their way to the hospital reared it's ugly head. She sniffled and tears ran down her face remembering that it was all her fault that Sara's Daddy had been hurt last night. No sexual distractions to take her mind off things and no J to calm her down, she could feel herself starting to spiral. Just as she was about to turn away so Sara couldn't see her cry, she felt a hand brush a tear from her cheek and she looked up at her friend's concerned eyes. 

"Hey, T why are you sad sads? Did I do something wrong?" Sara asked. 

T wiped at her eyes and tried to calm herself down. 

"No, no, of course not! I'm, I'm just being silly. I'm sorry." T tried to roll over as she wiped at her face. 

Sara held her firm. "No T, it's not alright. You're my friend and I care about you, I want you to be ok!" 

T was starting to panic. Her rational mind was being pushed aside and she knew it was only a matter of time before she broke. It was her fault. Her fault that Chris was hurt. What if he hadn't been ok? How could she ever live with herself? The was starting to spiral, thinking "Gah! Why am I always so stupid! Things like this always happen!" 

"Hey, T, talk to me! What can I do to help? You're my friend and I wanna help!" Sara asked. 

That was it. The couldn't hold the dark place in her head back anymore. 

T screamed "I'm not a REAL FRIEND! LET GO!" And violently shoved Sara away as she sobbed and ran to the bathroom. 

T hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth, crying quietly to herself. She thought to herself, "it doesn't matter now. I've ruined everything. Just like I always do. Sara and Chris, my first real friends to understand me will be gone. And the Daddy will leave too." 

And then there was a quiet knock on the door.


	11. Damage control

"Hey there princess." Whispered J from behind the door.

T sniffled and took a deep breath. "h, hey Daddy.

"Wanna unlock the door for me so we can talk?" J said. 

T paused for a few seconds and then stood. She slowly reached for the door handle and opened it for him. 

When J saw her his heart melted. His little girl's face was streaked with tears and her hair was a mess. T's nose was running and she kept sniffling. He slowly walked in so he didn't startle her and opened his arms for her. 

T looked at him and knew that he was letting her take the lead for now. He didn't want to push her and she realized that even though she had fucked up so thoroughly, he was here to stay. That one simple gesture, opening his arms for her was enough to calm her down and let her know that he was her safe place. 

T sobbed and practically lept into J's waiting arms. 

"OH DADDY!" she cried when he wrapped her in his strong embrace, "I messed up so bad! Sara hates me now!" 

She shook and new tears ran down her cheeks onto his shirt. "I don't know, I.. Don't... Know what to do!" She cried. 

"Shhhh, baby girl. Daddy is here." J whispered and just squeezed. He turned and moved them to the toilet, reaching down, he put the lid down and sat and pulled her onto his lap. She sat on his knees, her head buried against his chest and her arms wrapped around him and she just cried for a good five minutes, while he slowly rubbed her back and whispered "Shhhh, shhh, it's ok baby girl. Daddy's here." 

When T finally started to get herself under control, her breathing turning to adorable little shudders, J spoke. 

"Baby, what happened? Chris and I got up and made coffee and were just starting breakfast when Sara came downstairs in tears and told us that you didn't want to be her friend anymore? She said you shoved her and then ran away? What happened?"

T bowed her head as tears dripped on her Daddy's shirt.

"Last night... When... When we were driving to the hospital I realized that Chris got hurt because of me!" J looked at her, completely baffled. T continued, "If I didn't ask for Sara to come over, her Daddy wouldn't have been driving, and he wouldn't have been hurt. If it wasn't for me, they'd be home and Chris would be totally ok! And their car wouldn't be broken!" 

J shook his head, "Oh T. You know better than that! We discussed this before! Remember when we talked, when we were first dating, about you blaming yourself for things you cannot control?" 

T nodded and squirmed on his lap. She remembered that conversation well. She had done something just like this, but instead of doing it to a friend, it was to him. It was the catalyst for one of the first real punishment spankings she received from J. And it had helped so much. She was learning to ignore that yucky voice in her head that made her feel bad. 

"Baby," Chris continued as he rubbed her back. "I know it's hard to ignore the yucky voice you told me about, but it's important. You're a wonderful little girl, and I'm here to stay. And your friends downstairs care about you, and they're worried about you, and they're not going anywhere either. You know that you can only control the things that you can and you need to remember that there are lots of things that you can't. Sometimes bad things happen, princess and you need to remember that you aren't to blame for things you didn't do."

T sniffed and nodded. 

J hugged her close. "When Sara came over, she did because she wanted to be here. She wanted to have fun and play with you, you didn't make her come over, and you also didn't control the fact Chris couldn't stay or that someone drank too much and chose to drive and happened to hit Chris's car."

T nodded again and for the first time, she started to let go of feeling guilty for this mess.

J tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and turned her head to look in his eyes as he continued, "But, baby girl, you can control the way you choose to act around your friends. Sara is downstairs crying right now. Do you think it was ok to yell at her?" 

T looked at the ground, "no, Daddy." 

J said, "and what about shoving her? Is that something we do to the people we care about and the people who care about us?" 

T shook her head. 

J put two fingers under her chin and lifted her face to look at his. "What do you think should happen now, little one?" 

T's tummy did a flip and she realized that she was in trouble, and not only that, but she deserved what was coming. She knew better than to hurt her friends like that and she also knew that giving in to the yucky voice was not ok. 

She whispered "I'm gonna get a spanking."

J gave her a squeeze. "Yeahhhhhhh, princess, you are. But first, we're going to get you cleaned up and into some clothes and then you're going to go downstairs to apologize to Sara."

T nodded. "I'm sorry Daddy." 

J lifted her up off his lap and stood up. He stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I know you are baby girl. But I'm not the one you need to tell." 

J grabbed some tissues and held them up to her nose. "blow please." T did and J wiped her nose. Then he ran a wash cloth under some warm water and wrung it out and cleaned up her face. He picked up a brush and slowly brushed out the tangles in her hair. 

 

"OK baby girl." J said as he set the heavy wooden brush next to the bathroom sink, "Daddy is going to head downstairs and have a talk with Sarah and Chris. I want you to put on some jamies and come down for breakfast when you're ready. I want you to think about how Sara feels right now and bring a spanking implement down with you that you feel will be appropriate for your discipline, Ok?"

T nodded, blushing and J kissed her forehead. 

He gave her bare bum a little swat and sent her to go put some jamies on and meet him, Chris, and Sara in the kitchen. 

T put on a loose pink nighty with a fluffy kitten on the tummy. Then she looked in her underwear drawer. She was just reaching for her Hello Kitty panties when something caught her eye. There were a few light purple pull-ups in her drawer that her and J had bought for a time when she needed to play really little. They hadn't used them yet, because T was hesitant to wear them, but today it just felt right to her to not be allowed her big girl panties. She grabbed a pair to bring down and had a look around the bedroom. 

T thought about what it must have felt like to be rudely shoved away by a friend like she had done to Sara this morning. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sniffled. "No," she thought, "No tears now. You earned this, now buck up and do what needs to be done." 

T walked to the bathroom and was about to grab the heavy brush from the counter where J had left it when she noticed the wicked heavy plastic bath brush hanging up in the tub. She pulled it off and carried to the bedroom, then she opened her Daddys drawer and pulled the heavy leather belt out. 

The belt was the scariest of all the implements they had. T hated it and it was reserved for her most serious punishments. T took a deep breath and grabbed her paci from the bedside table and popped it in her mouth. She suckled it as she picked everything up along with her teddy and nervously made her way down the stairs. 

When T quietly stepped into the kitchen she saw Sara snuggled on Chris's lap. Her eyes were all puffy and red from crying, but she attempted a little smile for T. 

T felt her eyes well up again, seeing from her smile and her look that even though she'd hurt Sara that she was still willing to be her friend. 

J stood at the counter cooking bacon for breakfast and he turned around when T walked to him. She gave him the pull ups first and he raised an eyebrow but she just nodded. Then she handed him the bath brush, and finally the belt. J's heart broke for his little girl, knowing that she would not only be dreading the lickin he'd be giving her but that she understood the gravity of what she'd done and had brought the appropriate implements for what she felt she deserved. He was so proud of her. 

T hugged her teddy to her chest and walked over to Sara and Chris. Chris let his little one get up and T put her paci and bear on the table. The two girls both let out a sob and crashed into eachother in a huge teary hug. 

T spoke first, "Sara, I'm SO sorry for how I treated you this morning. You've been nothing but the best friend I've ever had and you didn't deserve any of it. I hope I didn't ruin our friendship." 

"Oh T, " Sara cooed. "Never. You'll never ruin our friendship. I'll be here always and forever. Cross my heart." 

When they finally let go of eachother T knelt down beside Chris. 

She hugged him around the middle and said "Uncle Chris, I'm so sorry for the way I acted this morning. I was rude and everything I did was completely uncalled for and I hope you can forgive me and i can still have you as my uncle Chris."

"T," Chris said as he hugged her back "It's already forgotten."

T hugged him tight and got up and walked to her Daddy. 

He hugged T close and whispered "I'm so proud of you little one." 

T blushed and hugged her Daddy tight. 

"OK," announced J "Enough of this moping around, let's enjoy this yummy breakfast and we'll finish the discussion about this in the living room after we fill our tummies." 

At the mention of the upcoming discussion, T gave a little groan and rubbed her bottom before they all sat down together and enjoyed a delicious breakfast of orange juice, steaming coffee, bacon, eggs, and toast. They didn't hurry about munching, but T's tummy did butterflies while she ate. 

When they were all finished up J took a sip of his coffee and looked over at his little button. "OK baby girl. Daddy is going to clean up the dishes now. I want you to let uncle Chris tuck your nighty up so your little bum is poking out and then bring one of these kitchen chairs to the living room. Once you're done, you can go to the corner and wait for us to come have a chat, Ok?"

T looked at the ground with a blush and said "Yes sir."

While J filled the sink and began clearing plates Chris looked at Sara. "Sara hunny, can you help uncle J with the dishes please?" 

Sara nodded, "Yes Daddy." And gave T a sympathetic look and a hug before going to help J. 

"Uncle Chris," T whispered with her cheeks turning fire engine red, "Could.... Um.... Could you please help pin up my nighty so my bare bottom shows?" 

Chris smiled "of course baby girl. Do you need to go get a pin or..." 

T blushed more. If that was even possible. "Nooo, on the bottom hem of all my nighties there's a pin in case I'm... In case I need a spankin." 

Chris smiled, "That's a clever idea, I should do that for Sara." 

Sara pouted "DADDY!" 

Chris chuckled. 

"OK lil one. Turn around and we'll get you done up."

T turned around and put her hands on her face. She felt Chris's rough fingers brush up her bottom as he lifted the hem of the nighty up to the neck and pinned it in place. The cool air made her backside feel extra exposed. Chris patted her pale bum and said "all done princess." 

T thanked him and grabbed her armless kitchen chair and brought it with her to the living room. She placed it in the middle of the room, sighed, and put her nose in the corner with her feet spread and hands on her head. She could hear the goings on in the kitchen as the three of them did the dishes chatting about little things as they cleaned. Every squeak of the floor made her heart skip a beat, knowing that could be the moment they walked in and she faced her fate. 

Sara asked "Uncle J?" 

"Yes Hun?" He turned to her. 

She blushed a little bit and said, "What are the pull-ups for?" 

"Well T and I discussed it a while ago and I thought it would be a good way for her to feel extra small sometimes. We haven't used them yet, but T knows that when she does wear them, her bathroom privacy privileges are revoked and I may have her use them instead. I'll be asking her about them in a bit, and she'll explain why they're here, Ok?"

Sara nodded and giggled a little when she heard T give an embarrassed sigh from the living room. 

Chris unplugged the sink and said "Why don't you two go to the living room. I'm pretty much done here, and I'll be there to join you in a moment and we'll get this little chat over with. Please don't talk to T as she knows that when she's in the corner, she's not to be speaking. She's supposed to be reflecting on her behaviour and the reason she's being punished."

Sara and Chris nodded gravely and walked into the living room and cuddled up on the couch. 

T was sure that her face was going to spontaneously combust from the blushing, knowing that her pale bottom was poking out from the corner for everyone to see. 

"Daddy, " Sara whispered, "I know that T is gonna get her bum spanking soon, but I wanted to tell you that her bum is really cute. I like seeing it, even though she has to have a ouchie spanking soon." 

T groaned as J walked in the living room carrying the bath brush, belt, and pull-ups. "What was that T?" He warned. 

T stayed perfectly silent and still. 

J nodded, "That's what I thought." He sat down on the chair and set the items down on the floor beside him. "OK, T. Come here please." 

T could feel the tears welling up again and they dripped down her cheeks as she walked to her waiting Daddy and stood between his open knees. The fiddled with her fingers until her Daddy took them and spoke.


	12. One sorry girl.

"Baby," J said, "Can you please tell me and our guests, what's going to happen, please?" 

"Ugh." Thought T, "Why does he always make me say? It's SO embarrassing!" But her gaze shifted to Sara and she remembered the horrible way she treated her friends. 

"I'm going to get a punishment spanking, on the bare.

J continued, nodding. "Before I left you upstairs, I told you to bring down an implement that you felt would reflect your transgressions. Can you please tell us about what you brought?" 

T looked at her Daddy and gulped, "Well, I know you always spank me with your hand first, and it's always ouchie." J nodded, "and I thought about what I did. First I let you down, because I let the yucky thoughts that it was my fault that uncle Chris got hurt take over and control my actions. We talked about it before and I should have come to you for help. That's what the bath brush is for. I'm sorry Daddy."

J rubbed her hands and said, "ok, baby girl. Continue." 

T swallowed again but couldn't help her tears coming. "I... I brought the belt cause I hurt my friend. The belt is our scariest thing and it hurts SO BAD. But," T turned to Sara, "Sara is my Bestest Bestest friend and I hurt her. She was trying to help me and I hurt her. I love her and," T stopped to sniffle and wipe her tears, "I love her and uncle Chris so much and I shouldn't treat them like that. That's why I brought your belt Daddy, cause I deserve to get a really ouchie spanking with it for disregarding our friendship." 

T started to cry and looked at Sara and Chris. They both had tears trailing down their cheeks at T's heartfelt explanation. 

J squeezed T's hands. "OK princess, and the pull-ups?" 

T squirmed a little and turned red. "Well... I... I was gonna put on my Hello Kitty ones on, but then I thought that I'm getting my bare bum spanked anyway, I don't think I'll need them. And I saw the pull ups in my dresser and I realized that acted very immaturly today and I don't think I should be allowed to wear my big girl panties after my spanking today. I know that means some more rules today for.... " T sighed with embarrassment, "for... Potty time. But I want to make sure I remember to treat my special friends with respect." 

Sara sobbed and cried out, "OH uncle J! Please! She's so sorry, can't you see?? Do you hafta spank her? I forgive you T!!" 

J smiled at Sara. "Sara, if your Daddy was going to spank you, and T asked what you did, what do you think he'd say?"

Sara frowned. "I'd still get my bottom turned bright red.... Can I at least give her a hug?" 

J nodded and said, "Tell you what. You can give her a hug now, and when she takes her belt strapping for being disrespectful to you, you can hold her hands for support and so she doesn't reach back and get them swatted with the belt. Ok?" 

Sara lept up and crushed T in a hug. "OHHHHHH T!! I love you too!! I'll help you get through this! When you're all done I promise I'll rub lotion and kiss you all betters too!!" 

Even though she knew she was about to have a very sore bum, T couldn't help but laugh at her friend and hug her back. "Thanks Sara, really. Thank you for being my friend." 

Chris called Sara back, "OK baby, you're dragging this out for your poor friend. Let's let them finish this up so we can all have a clean slate and a good day."

Sara gave T one more kiss on her forehead and then sat back down with her Daddy. 

J stood up and T took a deep breath. "OK young lady. Arms up please." 

T lifted her arms and her Daddy pulled the little nighty up over her head. Tara watched as her Daddy sat back down and slowly looked up to her eyes. She knew he could see every part of her, and so could her friends. She felt so vulnerable. 

"Baby, I'm glad you understand why you're being punished today, and I'm proud of you for accepting the consequences for your reprehensible actions this morning. That doesn't change the fact that I'm very disappointed in you. You know better than to act the way you did. You're in for a very long hard licking, young lady."

J pulled T by the wrist over his knees. Her hair tumbled down around her face. And although her hands were planted firmly on the ground her feet lifted up as J positioned her bottom exactly where he needed it. 

And suddenly it started. The first swat came down hard on her upturned bottom and as it always did, it stung so much more than she remembered. J didn't give her time to process the pain, he just kept a steady pace of firm, hard slaps raining down all over her bum, sit spots, and upper thighs. 

From the first spank on, T was bawling. "Ugh, Ung OW! OW! DADDY! OW! PLEASE! OW!" But nothing she said even made the slightest difference to J, he was going to make sure that this lesson stuck. "I." SWAT "Swear." SWAT "If." SWAT "You." SWAT "EVER!" SWAT SWAT SWAT "Behave." SWAT "The way you did this morning." SWATSWATSWATSWAT "This spanking will feel like a love tap!" 

T wailed. "OWWWWWW!! DADDYYYYYY! I'M SOOOOOOOORYYYYYYY!!" 

J kept up the swats for a good 3 or 4 minutes. Until T's formerly pale white bum and thighs were an angry dark red and he could feel the heat coming off her. 

When the hand spanking finally finished T cried over her Daddy's lap for a little bit before he tugged her up. 

"Princess, I want you to stand in the corner now. I want you to be one full step back and I want your nose touching the corner. Hands on your lower back. And don't even think about rubbing the sting out of your bottom that I worked so hard to put there. Am I understood?"

T hiccuped and cried "yyy yyyes ssirr." 

T got in the uncomfortable position and slowly caught her breath and got her crying under control. Her bottom burned something fierce and as time wore on her lower back and the thighs began to burn with the effort of staying in position. 

J sat on the couch and quietly chatted with Chris. Sara was absolutely rapt and didn't say a word though. She knew how much that spanking must have hurt, but she couldn't help but squirm in her seat as the wetness spread from between her legs. Sara knew her friend was hurting and felt guilty for getting so wet, but there was just something about bearing witness to a spanking like this that pushed all her buttons. 

Finally, J took a drink of water and walked over to T standing in the corner. Her legs were quivering with effort and she was panting. "T," he whispered so only she could hear, "you were very good, and you took your hand spanking like a good girl. But I am nowhere near finished with you little miss. I promise that I am going to wear your little bare bum out with that bath brush, so help me God." 

J took ahold of T's ear and dragged her back over to the chair. "OWWWWWW! DADDY!" She cried out as he tumbled her back over his lap. J picked up the brush and firmly ordered her with a simple "Hand, young lady." 

T wailed as she reached back to allow him to hold her hand tight to her lower back and pinned her legs with one of his. "DADDYYYYYY NO OOOOHHH!!" 

J wasted no time. He paddled T's upturned bottom with heavy swats over and over and over. T was wailing, it hurt so much and although she tried to squirm away, she was held firm by her Daddy's strong grip. From the first swat, angry purple welts formed on her thighs and bum and her skin had raised little white bumps around the marks. T was really loud as she screamed for her Daddy to "PLEASE!! PLEASE STOP!! IT HURTS SO BAD DADDY!! OWWWWWW!!" 

J made sure to keep this one short. Only a good solid 2 full minutes of hard steady slaps with the brush. But to T it felt like an eternity. Finally he stopped, but it took T a good 5 minutes to calm down. J picked her up and hugged her. "ok baby. Back to the corner please. Stand up straight this time, Ok?" 

T hiccuped a hasty "yyyes ssss ssirr." And stood in the corner with her hands on her head. 

Sara was practically vibrating when J sat down on the couch with them. Her hands were clasped together between her thighs and she was slowly rolling her hips around in circles. Chris gave J a knowing look and glanced towards T in the corner. J looked at T, and then at Sara's glazed, unfocused stare as she bit her lower lip. He smiled at Chris and nodded. 

"Sara, could you look at me please?" J said. 

Sara's head whipped to J and she snapped her hands our the from between her legs and her face went bright red. "Sorry uncle J! WwWhat did you say?" 

J smiled at her. "Sara, you're Daddy and I couldn't help but notice that you seem a little distracted? Is there something you would like to tell us before you help your friend?" 

Sara looked at the floor. "I'm sorry uncle J. I just can't help my body." 

J frowned, "Baby, you don't have to apologize for a thing. For some people a spanking, even a punishment spanking can be an intensly erotic experience. Now, don't worry, me and your Daddy will help you a little bit later. But we want to check something first, Ok?" 

Sara bit her lip and nodded. 

"Ok Sara, could you open your legs for me?" J asked. 

Sara blushed even more. She slowly open her knees. Her light grey pyjama bottoms were absolutely soaked through and there was a large dark wet spot between her legs betraying her. 

J continued. "Sara, are you going to be able to help your friend, or do you think you're too excited?" 

"Uncle J," she said "I promise I'll be able to help, but after, I'm going to need to take T to the bedroom for some special little girl time so I can make her feel better. Will that be okay?" 

J smiled and agreed wholeheartedly. 

Then he got a grim look on his face. "well, I think we should finish this up. No sense dragging this out for little T any longer." 

J moved the chair out of the way and placed a small bench in its place, about the size of an ottoman or a piano bench. He called T over and hugged her tight. "Almost done little one. This belt is going to drive the message home. I want you to remember how Sara felt this morning and why she felt that way. You're very lucky to have a friend like her and I hope we won't have to repeat this lesson. Ok?" 

T nodded "Yes Sir. I'm really sorry for everything." 

"I know you are princess."

J had Sara sit down in front of the bench and helped T up on to it on her knees. He leaned T way over so her hands were between Sara's legs, and Sara held her hands there as well. Then he made sure T's knees were on the very edge of the bench on either side, this spread her wide open exposing her lewdly up in the air and ensuring that the belt would snap and get the sensitive spots between her thighs as well. 

Chris couldn't believe the color of T's bottom. Bright blue and purple bruises mixed in with the dark crimson all over, and the way she was presented with her knees spread apart and bottom up in the air was very arousing. He had to adjust himself a couple times while watching Sara prepare to hold her friend's hands. 

J said "Prepare yourself young lady. I'm going to strap you with my belt until I'm sure that you've learned this lesson and it's really sunk in. This belt is going to hurt a lot, princess. And you're going to want to reach back and rub. But, Sara is going to hold your hands between her legs so you can't. I want you to look at her, T. Look at the little girl helping you get through this and remember the way you treated her. You know that both of you are so special to me and I will not tolerate the kind of disrespectful behaviour you displayed this morning. Do you understand?"

T wailed "YESSSSSSSS Daddy! I'M SORRY!" 

J didn't wait for her to calm down or take a breath or prepare. He simply began brining the leather belt down on T's unprotected bottom, over and over. The strokes were quite hard and Sara winced every time the loud snap was drowned out by her friend's cries. 

"DADDY NOOOO! OWWWWW! PLEASE! OWWWWW! IT HURTS SO BAD! IMMMMM SOOOORRRRYYY!

J made sure that the tip of the belt where it folded over snapped down on the inside of T's thighs and he was sure a few of the strokes hit the very sensitive lips between her legs. He knew that this was one of the more severe strappings he'd ever put his little girl through, but he needed her to be sure that she'd never again pull a stunt like she had this morning. 

Sara pulled her friend's hands in tight between her legs. She was shivering with need and although every time the belt loudly snapped down she jumped a little, she was sure T could feel the wet warmth between her legs. In fact there was no possible way she could miss it. Yeah, she was obviously preoccupied at the moment, but Sara realized that she was actually literally soaked from her crotch just about to her knees and T's hands were slipping in between them. Sara gripped her friend's wrists a little tighter and whispered in T's ear, "Almost there sweetheart. You earned this, and you're taking it so well. I'm here for you." 

J saw Sara tighten her grip and decided it was time to finish this up. He laid the last 5 strokes as hard as he could on the tops of T's thighs and laid the belt down. T sobbed and wailed, but J quickly scooped her up and held her close and rocked her back and forth. "Shhhh, all done now baby. All done. Clean slate."

J looked over to Sara, "Sara, hunny, could you please pass me those pull ups?"

Fascinated, she complied as J stood T up between his legs. 

"Step in now sweetie."

T blushed bright red but resting her hands on her Daddy's shoulder, she stepped one foot in the crinkly, little girl, underpants and then the other. J tugged them up her legs and T couldn't help but wince when he pulled them up over her bottom. 

"OK T, and you too Sara. Listen carefully." J Said. "T, please explain to us all what your rules are when you wear these please. I know it's your first time in them, but I want to make sure that you and your friend understand the rules now."

T's cheeks were on fire and she groaned. Then, whispering she continued. "Ummm, well...." 

J interrupted. "T, loud enough for everyone to hear, please." 

T took a deep breath and started over. "I'm not allowed to use the potty without asking for help first. I may wet in the pull ups if I tell Daddy when I'm doing it. I'm not allowed to take the pull ups off without Daddy's help. Whenever I'm using the potty, I have to announce when I'm going and the," T got even redder, "and the pee is coming out." 

"Good girl. Ok, Sara, you understand the rules too?"

Sara nodded and took T's hand. T hugged her Daddy tight, she got up and also gave her uncle Chris and Sara a kiss and a thank you and held Sara's hand right back. Sara looked to uncle J and he smiled and nodded and Sara led her friend upstairs.


End file.
